étrange expérience !
by Sayane2010
Summary: Rizzles possible, même fortement envisager! mélange de la série Rizzoli & Isles et fringe ( pas la série, mais les phénomènes étrange et les pouvoirs) tous nos personnages préférer présent. du mystère et de l'horreur. T pour le moment et M potentiel! Bonne lecture !
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Bonjour, je suis une fan de série de science-fiction tel que ;

X-file

Ange

Buffy

Frange

. . .

Donc cette histoire sera porter sur la série, mais avec un petit changement, je pars dans des événements étranges, mystérieux et accompagnée d'un peu de science-fiction.

La série reste la même, les personnages également à part une ou deux que j'ai modifié afin de correspondre à mon histoire.

Bonne lecture et laisser moi savoir ce que vous en pensés !


	2. Chapitre 1 Découverte maccabre

_**Chapitre 1 – Découverte macabre !**_

Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli était une enquêtrice hors pair pour la criminelle de Boston, sa réputation, ainsi que son talent étaient connus de tous et respecté. Originaire d'une famille Italo-Américaine, elle avait grandi et avait toujours vécu à Boston. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle souhaitait devenir inspecteur. Par la suite le poste de lieutenant dans les homicides était son plus grand désire, ainsi que sa plus grande réussite.

Sa mère Angéla Rizzoli ancienne mère au foyer, avait dû prendre sa vie en main après avoir divorcé, elle travaillait maintenant à la cafétéria du poste de police ou travaillait sa fille. C'était une mère très protectrice, parfois un peu trop au goût de ces enfants. Frank Rizzoli, plombier, ne vivait plus à Boston depuis son divorce, il avait abandonné sa famille. Frankie Rizzoli, jeune frère de Jane, faisait également parti des forces de l'ordre et aspirait à suivre les traces de sa sœur afin de devenir lieutenant à la criminelle. Il admirait énormément sa sœur et était fier de travailler à ses côtés. Le plus jeune frère des Rizzoli, Tommy, était à la recherche d'un emploi depuis sa sortis de prison. Malgré ces erreurs, c'était un bon garçon.

Les jours était semblables pour notre lieutenant depuis quelque temps maintenant. Elle se levait, se préparait et partait au travail. Un meurtre, une enquête, un tueur interpellé et un verre au bar des flics, avant de rentrer à la maison. Seule elle se levait et seule elle se couchait. Sa dernière relation amoureuse c'était terminer en accord mutuel, comme à chaque fois. Secrètement elle aspirait à l'amour, le vrai !

Une nuit alors que le sommeil refusait de venir, elle se mettait à réfléchir sur sa vie. Et avec douleur elle réalisa combien elle était seule, malgré ces histoires amoureuses, aucunes n'avaient vraiment été suffisamment profondes pour qu'elle prenne le risque de tout tenter par amour. Ces sentiments ne lui semblaient jamais vraiment profonds. Elle cherchait et aspirait à trouver celui qui entrerait et ne quitterait plus jamais sa vie et son cœur. Sous son apparence dure et sa carapace imprenable, se cachait un petit cœur romantique et tendre. Seulement personnes n'avaient jamais réussi à dépasser son armure.

Elle espérait trouver un jour une personne qui lui ferait chavirer le cœur et le corps tellement fort qu'elle serait prête à tout risquer pour cette personne.

Elle ignorait que ça vie allait prendre un tel tournant à cause d'une nouvelle enquête.

Il était presque 23 heures, lorsque le téléphone de Jane sonna, là tirant de sa somnolence. Elle était de garde cette nuit, donc elle n'avait pas pu profiter d'une bonne bière. Elle s'était contenté de prendre à manger sur la route qui menait jusqu'à son appartement, un soda pendant son repas et une rediffusion d'un match des Red Sox. Elle avait mangé tout en regardant des films et finalement le sommeil l'avait rattrapé. Allongée sur son canapé, elle dormait profondément.

Son téléphone sonna et la réveilla en sursaut, elle décrocha

 _« Rizzoli ! »_ __disait-elle dans un bâillement.

 _« Ça va ? »_ demanda l'homme.

 _« Commandant ? »_ __Demanda-t-elle surprise.

 _« Oui, nous avons un mort ! »_ __Répondit le commandant Cavanaught.

 _« Très bien je pars tout de suite_ _ **.**_ _»_ Elle raccrocha et une minute plus tard, son téléphone bipa.

Elle venait de recevoir l'adresse de la scène de crime. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle regardait l'écran de son téléphone. « _Super les usines abandonnées ! »_ __Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste, prenant ces clefs et ouvrit la porte. En moins de 15 minutes, elle était arrivée sur les lieux. Elle passa le cordon, s'identifiait auprès du policier qui contrôlait le passage, puis s'avança dans le bâtiment abandonné. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle jeta un regard tout autour d'elle, mais ne voyait rien de suspect, elle passa une main dans ces cheveux en soupirant. Elle pensait que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Jane faisait quelques pas à l'intérieur, et suivait les voies. En tournant à gauche, elle trouva son coéquipier Barry Frost _(Très bel homme noir, bien bâti, un sourire ravageur.),_ il discutait avec le médecin légiste Dr Pike _(Jane luttait chaque fois qu'elle le croisait pour ne pas lui tordre le cou.)_ et près d'eux se trouvait Vince Korsak, (homme était bien portant, cheveux blancs, et une fâcheuse manie de recueillir tout animal qu'il croisait), il était l'ancien coéquipier de Jane.

 _« Alors messieurs qu'avons-nous ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du corps.

 _« Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, tuée par arme à feu dans le dos. Il a des traces de lutte sur le corps_. » Disait le Dr Pike avec un soupçon d'arrogance dans la voie et un regard hautain envers Jane.

Elle se retenait de l'envoyer balader et se tourna vers Frost. « _Et on sait ce qu'il faisait ici ? »_ Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire de compassion avant de répondre. _ **«**_ _Non, mais nous avons trouvé un scalpel dans sa main droite. »_ Il lui tendit le sachet qu'il tenait dans les mains contenant l'objet.

 _« Un scalpel !? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ça ici ? »_ Jane fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle jetait un regard autour d'elle.

 _« Aucune id . ._ _ **.**_ _»_ Frost était interrompu par un appel.

 _« Lieutenants ! »_ Un jeune officier s'approchait rapidement d'eux. « _Je crois que vous devriez voir ça ! »_ disait-il en faisant demi-tour.

Tous se mirent à le suivre. Il entra dans une seconde pièce, puis il tourna à gauche et entra dans une troisième, pour enfin déplacer une plaque de métal au sol qui cachait un escalier dérobé. Les lieutenants sortirent leurs armes et s'avancèrent lentement. Jane et Frost en première ligne suivis de près par Korsak et l'officier. Le bas de l'escalier était sombre, mais une faible lumière se distinguait plus loin. Arriver à la dernière marche, ils voyaient un long couloir se terminant par une porte de laquelle la lumière filtre. Ils écoutaient attentivement, mais n'entendaient rien.

Un signe silencieux et ils reprenaient leur marche vers la porte. Frost jeta un regard à Jane, celle-ci hocha la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle le couvrait, elle se mit en position. Celui-ci faisait un pas vers la porte et mit la main sur la poignée. Il jeta une dernière fois un regard sur ses collègues et d'un mouvement rapide ouvrit la porte.

En une fraction de seconde, ils étaient tous à l'intérieur. En examinant chaque recoin, ils ne voyaient personne. Sur la droite une table courait tout le long du mur et était recouverte de nombreux instruments chirurgicaux à première vue. Et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table en fer, semblable à une table d'autopsie. Elle était relevée et ne permettait pas de voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Lentement ils faisaient le tour, chacun d'un côté et se rejoignirent devants.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Frost alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement, retenant la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger. Jane regardait de plus près. Le sol était recouvert d'une importante mare de sang. Il y en avait aussi sur la table et sur les liens en métal qui y était fixés. Jane se tourna vers Korsak et l'officier

 _« Aller chercher le Dr Pike s'il vous plaît_ _ **.**_ _»_

Celui-ci faisait un signe de tête et quitta la pièce rapidement.

 _« Tu penses que la personne qui a perdu ce sang est encore en vie ? »_ demanda-t-elle redoutant la réponse de son ancien collègue. Elle faisait un signe de la main vers la table et les instruments. « _C'est quoi ce merdier ! Qu'est-ce que notre inconnu faisait ici ? Et où est la personne qui se trouvait là ? »_ __Elle soupira et posa une main sur son front, un mal de tête commençait déjà à émerger dans son cerveau. Les plus terribles scénarios se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et aucuns ne semblaient bien se terminer pour la personne qui avait été attaché là.

Korsak s'approcha d'elle. « _Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'est pas bon ! »_

Pike entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la table en premier lieu, il examina les objets.

 _« à quoi peut bien servir tout ça ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

 _« Humm ! À plusieurs choses ! »_ Répondit-il en continuant à regarder les instruments.

 _« Mais encore ! »_ Soupira Vince. Agacé par le comportement de son collègue.

 _« Et bien nous avons beaucoup d'instruments chirurgicaux tel que scalpel, bistouris, seringue, poche, scie, . . . Tous ceux-ci peut servir à beaucoup de choses. »_ Sans un mot de plus, il faisait signe à son assistant de s'approcher, il sortit du sac un spray et pulvérisa la surface de la table et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il faisait signe d'éteindre la lumière. Dans le noir complet, personnes ne bougeaient lorsque le Dr Pike alluma une lampe à ultra-violet et la dirigea sur la table. Tous retenaient leurs souffles à la vues de toutes les taches lumineuses.

 _« Il y a beaucoup de sang ! »_ Soupira le médecin légiste.

Jane s'approcha de lui alors qu'il faisait de nombreux prélèvements, elle demanda. « _Pensez-vous que la personne qui a perdu tout ce sang et subis tout cela soit encore en vie ? »_ murmura-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

 _« Vu la quantité de sang, je, j'en doute ! »_ affirmait-il. Il faisait signe d'allumer la lumière et prit d'autres prélèvement sur la table au milieu de la pièce, ainsi qu'au sol. Pike se tourna vers Jane. « _Nous allons analyser le sang et voir si nous pouvons trouver à qui il appartient. »_

Elle lui faisait un signe de tête.

Ils sortaient à l'extérieur afin de terminer l'enquête pour pouvoir repartir. Jane se sentait de nouveau surveiller, son regard balayait la zone et il se posa immédiatement sur une forme. Elle était loin et dans l'ombre, mais Jane savait que quelqu'un la regardait. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour demander si quelqu'un savait qui c'était, lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau, la personne avait disparu.

Tous quittèrent enfin les lieux du crime et retournèrent à la BPD. Jane monta directement à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, accompagné par ses collègues. Frost faisait des recherches à partir des empreintes du cadavre. Korsak qui avait trouvé différents documents sur place étudiait ces papiers avec l'aide de Jane.

Alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, les heures avaient passé vite depuis leur retour au poste. La fatigue se faisait déjà sentir pour tous. Mais ils avaient un meurtre à élucidé et peut-être un second, malgré le fait qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé.

Korsak se tourna vers Jane. « _Alors à tu trouvé quelques choses ? »_

 _« Non rien, ces documents sont justes des morceaux d'études scientifiques, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qui est écrit, mais il n'y a aucune information à première vue sur notre victime, et toi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle sans véritable espoir.

Il souffla fort. « _Moi non plus je n'ai rien. »_ Korsak s'étira alors qu'il s'installa plus loin dans son fauteuil, Jane quant à elle se frottait les tempes, de plus en plus agacé par cette enquête.

Frost leva la tête de son écran. « _Moi j'ai l'identité de notre victime ! »_ Nos deux inspecteurs relevaient la tête et l'écoutaient attentivement. « _Donc nous avons retrouvé le docteur John Whyte ! Spécialiste dans la recherche sur les maladies neurologiques. »_ __Disait-il avec un sourire satisfait.

 _« Ce qui explique qu'il pouvait facilement obtenir un scalpel, mais pas ce qu'il faisait avec dans une usine abandonnée ! »_ reprit Jane en pleine réflexion.

 _« Oh ! ! ! »_ disait Frost surpris.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demandaient Korsak et Jane en même temps.

 _« Il y a une enquête en cours sur notre bon docteur ! »_

Surprise Jane s'approcha de l'ordinateur de son collègue pour voir de plus près les informations. « _Pourquoi ?! »_ __Demanda-t-elle.

 _« MERDE ! »_ disait Frost alors qu'il regardait son écran, en faisant une grimace. « _Il est accusé de faire des expériences sur des humains. »_

 _« Comment ça des expériences ? »_ demanda Jane, en pensant que cette enquête allait vraiment de pire en pire, le corps, la pièce secrète, les instruments, la table et surtout le SANG.

Frost prit une minute pour lire toute l'accusation et reprit la parole. « _Le docteur Whyte aurait développé un traitement afin de soigner les problèmes liés au développement du cerveau. D'après ce qui est écrit, le traitement doit être administré à des enfants dès leur plus jeune âge, pour être efficace. L'accord pour réaliser un essai clinique ne lui a pas été donné, donc il aurait fait des essaies dans l'illégalité. »_

 _« Mon Dieu ! »_ Lâcha Korsak. « _Et il a fait des victimes ? »_ Demanda-t-il avec peur.

 _« Apparemment non, mais, l'enquête n'est pas terminée et il semble qu'il aurait caché des choses. »_

 _« Mon Dieu ! »_ hurla Jane soudain.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demandaient ses collègues à la hâte.

 _« Le sang ! Le sang qu'on a retrouvé dans ce qui ressemble à une salle médicale clandestine. Et s'il appartenait à un ou plusieurs enfants ? »_ L'horreur se lisait dans son regard et dans sa voie.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot, la peur d'une telle vérité, comment annoncer à des parents que leurs enfants avaient subis des tortures par un médecin cinglé. Un silence d'angoisse se posa dans la pièce.

La criminalise Suzie Chang faisait son apparition dans les bureaux. Tous relevaient la tête pour la regarder.

 _« Nous avons une correspondance sur le sang trouvé au sous-sol, il appartient à une seule personne ! »_ affirma-t-elle.

 _« Qui est-ce ? »_ demanda Frost, terrifier d'entendre la réponse.

 _« Et-bien, je n'ai pas eu un nom, mais un numéro de dossier ! »_

 _« Un numéro de dossier ? »_ __demanda Jane, alors qu'elle se frottait les tempes maintenant vraiment douloureuses.

 _« Oui tenez ! »_ disait-elle en tendant un papier à Frost.

Korsak et Jane se mirent derrière lui afin de voir ce que cela donnait.

 _« Humm ! C'est un vieux dossier, une disparition ! »_ __Il soupira fortement et dans une voix grave et triste, il reprit. __ _«_ __ _Une petite fille, Maura Isles a disparu à l'âge 4 ans. »_


	3. Chapitre 2 Démarrage terrible

_**Chapitre 2 – Démarrage terrible**_

 _« Humm ! C'est un vieux dossier, une disparition ! »_ Il soupira fortement _. « Une petite fille, Maura Isles a disparu à l'âge 4 ans._ _Oh elle a disparu il y a 28 ans maintenant_. » Il continua à lire. « _D'après le rapport, elle était avec ses parents au parc Lederman. Elle jouait avec d'autres enfants lorsque ses parents l'ont perdu de vu. Une battue a été réalisé, mais tout ce qui a été trouver n'était qu'une des chaussures de la fillette dans le parking. Malgré toutes les recherches, elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. »_ Termina Frost dans la frustration et la colère. Les enfants étaient toujours des cas sensibles pour les policiers, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'homicide.

 _« Et son sang réapparaît dans une salle de torture qui appartenait surement à Frankenstein ! »_ Cracha Jane dans la colère et le dégoût.

 _« Si c'est bien elle, elle aurait 32 ans aujourd'hui ! »_ Disait Korsak.

 _« Vu ce que l'on a trouvé là-bas, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'on a pu lui faire pendant ces 28 dernières années ! »_ Soupira Frost.

 _« On a une photo d'elle ? »_ Demanda Korsak.

 _« Et des infos sur ses parents ? »_ Demanda Jane immédiatement.

Frost afficha la photo du dossier

 _C'était une très jolie petite blonde affublée d'un magnifique sourire charmeur, le fait qu'une seule fossette apparaît sur sa joue gauche lui donnait un air plus adorable. Elle avait de très jolis yeux noisette avec quelques reflets verts et or. Elle avait également un magnifique teint de porcelaine et de très légères taches de rousseur ici et là. Ces cheveux châtains claire et blond arrivaient à ces épaules et se terminaient par de magnifiques boucles. Ils étaient tirés en arrière par un serre-tête blanc. Sa tête légèrement penchée sur la droite lui donnait une expression qui fait qu'on pourrait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession._

 _« Comment peut-on faire du mal un tel ange !? »_ Soupira Korsak, les yeux brillants à la vue de la photo.

 _« Maura Isles, fille adoptive de Constance et William Isles. Constance est une riche héritière et artiste reconnu. Et William est un important homme d'affaires. Ils se sont séparé 5 ans après la disparition de leur fille. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'adresse fixe. »_ Lisait Frost.

 _« OK et à l'époque il avait des soupçons sur qui pouvait avoir enlevé l'enfant ? »_ demanda Jane, le regard toujours posé sur l'image de la petite fille.

 _« Non, rien apparemment ! Les parents ont été mis hors de cause et aucune rançon n'a été demandée. »_ Continua-t-il.

 _« Et les parents ? »_ Demanda Korsak.

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui les sourcils relevés, ne comprenant pas sa question.

 _« Oui elle a été adoptée ! »_ Répondit-il. « _Les parents biologiques, ils n'ont pas cherché de ce côté-là ? »_

Frost se pencha sur l'ordinateur, il tapa sur le clavier et puis répondit. « _Non rien sur les parents biologiques, aucunes recherches ne semblent avoir été faites ! »_ Il fronça les sourcils _. « C'est étrange, pourquoi il n'y a rien ? »_

 _« Étrange ! »_ Souffla Korsak.

 _« Tu sais qui est en charge de l'enquête sur le médecin ? »_ demanda Jane.

 _« Attends je regarde. »_ Il tapa sur le clavier avec frénésie. « _L'enquête est menée par l'agent Gabriel Dean du FBI. Et . . . »_

Frost était interrompu par la voie de Cavanaught _. « Comment se fait-il qu'un agent du FBI vient de m'appeler au sujet d'une de leurs enquêtes ? »_ demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement irrité.

Jane se tourna vers lui et prit la parole. « _Notre victime est surveillée par eux. Il faisait l'objet d'une enquête à propos d'essais cliniques illégaux sur des enfants. »_

 _« Et-bien, vous allez faire équipe ! »_ Lâcha-t-il.

 _« Quoi ?! Non monsieur, on ne peut pas travailler avec eux, ils ne disent pas tout, et . . . »_

 _« On ne m'a pas donné le choix donc vous ne l'avez pas non plus ! »_ Interrompu Cavanaught. _« L'agent Dean arrive dans l'après-midi. »_ Cavanaught termina la discussion en retournant dans son bureau.

Jane grogna. Elle faisait quelques pas à côté du bureau, elle était dans une profonde réflexion lorsque soudain elle se tourna vers Frost.

 _« Tu as le numéro de téléphone de Constance Isles ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

Korsak demanda _. « Pourquoi tu veux l'appeler ? »_

 _« Elle sait surement des choses sur les parents biologiques de sa fille, de plus peut-être que notre victime a eu des contacts avec elle. Il faut savoir. »_

 _« Attends je regarde. »_ Disait Frost,il rechercha, puis se pencha et griffonna sur un papier qu'il tendit à Jane.

Elle le prit. « _Merci ! »_ Elle alla à son bureau et avant d'entre le numéro que Frost venait de lui donner, elle lui demanda encore quelque chose. « _Tu pourrais réaliser un vieillissement de la petite fille ? Histoire de savoir à quoi elle pourrait ressembler maintenant. Peut-être que quelqu'un dans l'entourage du docteur l'a déjà vue. »_

 _« Ok je m'y mets tout de suite_. » Il quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle informatique, et Jane composa le numéro d'une main tremblante.

( _Comment dire à une femme, une mère, que sa fille disparut a l'âge de 4 ans est toujours en vit 28 ans plus tard ? Qu'on a seulement retrouvé son sang dans des quantités inimaginables, dans ce qui ressemble à la pire salle de torture jamais créée, qu'elle a peut-être vécu l'enfer et surtout qu'ont ignorent encore où elle se trouve exactement et si elle est vivante ?)_ Pensait-elle.

 _« Allo ! »_ Une femme répondit, sortant Jane de ces pensées.

 _« Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Constance Isles s'il vous plaît ? »_ Demanda Jane d'un ton neutre, malgré la nervosité qui montait en elle.

( _C'est vrai tu vas dire à cette femme que sa fille qui a disparu il y a 28 ans, est toujours en vie et en plus qu'elle se trouvait peut-être entre les mains d'un cinglé de médecin qui lui a fait les pires choses. MERDE ! Rizzoli concentres-toi. Garde ton sang-froid !) Pensait-elle._

 _« Oui c'est moi, puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ? »_ Demanda madame Isles, la confusion pouvait s'entendre dans la voie de Constance.

 _« Bonjour Madame Isles, je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, police criminelle de Boston. »_ Un bruit de souffle l'arrêta un instant. Puis elle reprit. « _Je vous contacte au sujet de votre Fille. »_

 _« Elle, . . . Elle, . . . »_ une profonde inspiration se faisait entendre, ainsi que les larmes dans sa voie. « _Dites-moi qu'elle est encore en vie ! »_

 _« Je l'ignore madame_! » Les mots se brisaient dans La gorge de Jane, elle devait lutter pour les sortir. « _Nous avons trouvé des indices sur une scène de crime qui indiquent qu'elle se trouvait sur les lieux récemment. »_

Constance ne pouvait pas retenir ces pleures au bout de ligne.

 _« Madame Isles pouvez-vous venir à Boston ? »_ Demanda Jane la gorge nouée.

La gorge serrée, Constance répondait d'une voix à peine audible. _« Je prends un vol tout de suite, je serais là en début d'après-midi ! »_

 _« À plus tard Madame Isles. »_ Jane raccrocha et souffla très fort. Une boule dans la gorge et dans l'estomac la nouait. Elle détestait cette partie de son travail, surtout lorsque des enfants étaient impliqués. Même si Maura Isles avait aujourd'hui 32 ans, elle n'avait que 4 ans lorsque sa mère l'avait vue pour la dernière fois.

 _« Elle prend un vol et serra là dans l'après-midi ! »_ Lâcha Jane lorsqu'elle voyait ses collègues pendus à ces lèvres. « _Je déteste faire ça ! »_ Cracha-t-elle.

Elle et Korsak avaient passé la matinée à interroger les collègues et proche du docteur Whyte. Mais cela n'avait rien donné de très concluant. Pas de nouvelle piste, pas d'information plus précise sur ceux qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une usine abandonner en plein milieu de la nuit, ni sur une jeune femme blonde. De retour à la BPD à l'heure du déjeuner, Jane alla directement à la cafétéria.

Elle prit place à une table près de la vitre. Cette enquête commençait vraiment très mal et Jane savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se finirait pas bien. Plus ils avançaient et plus les découvertes noircissaient le paysage.

( _Pauvre petite fille, elle a seulement 2 ans de moins que moi, je n'imagine même pas comment elle a pu survivre. J'en serais surement incapable et où est-elle maintenant ? Est-elle même encore en vie ?_ ) Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Le visage de la petite fille restait devant ces yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment on pouvait faire du mal à un enfant. Une fillette de 4 ans, si jolie et surement très adorable. Jane soupira fortement et errait dans ces pensées.

Angela qui avait vu sa fille entrer il y a quelques minutes, était inquiète en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Jane. Une fois ses clients servis, elle quitta le guichet et s'approcha d'elle.

 _« Bonjour ma chérie ! »_ disait-elle avec un tendre sourire, alors qu'elle se plaçait devant celle-ci.

Jane n'avait pas vu sa mère approcher, elle se redressa et souriait légèrement. « _Bonjour maman. »_

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_ demanda-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas bousculer sa fille, mais si elle ne demandait pas, elle savait pertinemment que Jane ne s'ouvrirait pas d'elle-même.

Elle soupira et s'étira sur sa chaise. _(Dois-je lui parler ? C'est terrible ! Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, je ne veux pas lui faire peur !)_ Elle inspira profondément. « _Je suis sur une enquête qui est et qui promet d'être plus terrible encore. »_

 _« Oh ! »_ Répondit simplement Angela.

 _« Maman, tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais disparu quand j'étais petite ? »_ Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Surprise Angela se redressa et éclaircissait sa gorge. « _Je ne sais pas ma chérie. J'aurais été dévasté, je, je ne sais. Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'horreur d'une telle chose. »_

Jane souriait doucement à sa mère, puis la vérité de ce qui allait arriver lui revenait en pleine face. « _Une femme va venir ici, et je dois lui annoncer que sa petite fille qui lui a été enlevé alors qu'elle avait 4 ans a peut-être vécu de terrible chose. Comment je vais faire ? »_ La peur et la souffrance se lisaient sur le visage de Jane ainsi que dans sa voie.

Angela posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa fille et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe _. « Tu sauras ma fille, tu sauras trouver les bons mots. »_

 _« Je peux avoir un hamburger s'il te plaît, et un soda ? »_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Angela embrassa à nouveau sa fille et repartait en cuisine.

Elle revenait quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande. Elle repartit à son travail et laissa sa fille manger tranquillement. Même si Jane n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, elle se força et mange doucement. Trente minutes plus tard, son hamburger presque fini et sa boisson vider, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le guichet ou se trouvait Angela. Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsqu'elle aperçut une femme entrer dans la BPD. Jane regardait la femme et pensa soudain à Constance Isles. C'était une brune, très mince, habillé avec beaucoup de classe, seulement l'expression de profonde douleur était tout ce qui ressortait d'elle. Après avoir embrassé sa mère, Jane s'approcha d'elle et demanda.

 _« Êtes-vous Madame Isles ? »_

La femme se tourna vers elle et hocha simplement la tête, une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue.

 _« Je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, c'est moi qui vous ais appelé ce matin_. » Jane souriait doucement. « _Venez avec moi ! »_ Elle posa une main sur le haut du dos de la femme et la conduisait jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le trajet jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire se faisait dans le silence. Jane pouvait sentir le stress et l'angoisse émaner de madame Isles.

Elles prenaient place chacune d'un côté de la table.

Jane inspira profondément, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, la voix tremblante et cassée de Constance l'interrompit.

 _« Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à ma fille ! »_ Son ton était suppliant et son expression était désespérée.

 _« Je ne sais pas ! »_ Jane regardait dans les yeux de Constance et pouvait y lire la peur, la peine et un petit espoir. « _Nous avons été appelés pour un meurtre cette nuit. »_ Constance retenait son souffle, une main sur sa bouche. _« Nous avons trouvé sur place une pièce secrète et . . . »_ Jane inspira profondément. « _Nous avons trouvé du sang qui appartient à votre fille. »_

Des larmes silencieuses tombaient sur les joues de Constance. « _Et vous pensez qu'elle est encore en vie ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ! »_ Soupira Jane. _« La quantité de sang trouvé sur place indiquerait que non, pourtant son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Pouvez-vous me parler d'elle avant sa disparition ? »_ Demanda Jane.

Constance inspira profondément, et une lueur d'un passé heureux surgissait dans son regard. Malgré toutes ces années, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à oublier, à tourner la page comme son mari l'avait fait. Même si les années qui passaient réduisaient toujours plus l'espoir de revoir un jour son enfant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. « _Je l'ai eu alors qu'elle venait à peine de naître ! »_ Constance souriait légèrement. « _Vous savez, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant ! Mon Mari voulait une famille alors j'ai accepté son idée d'adoption. »_ Elle soupira. « _Lorsque nous somme allé la chercher j'étais réticente, je ne me suis jamais senti, ni vu comme une mère ! Mais quand il m'a mis Maura dans mes bras ! »_ Ces yeux brillaient d'amour. « _Elle était la plus belle enfant que je n'avais jamais vue. Nous nous sommes regardées pendant un moment. Je l'ai aimée tout de suite comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer ainsi. »_

Jane écoutait attentivement l'histoire, elle gardait une expression professionnelle, mais son cœur était empli de compassion, de tristesse et de chaleur pour cette femme.

 _« Nous l'avons ramené à la maison, j'ai été très surprise, Maura était un bébé très calme. Elle pleurait peut. Mais à chaque fois que je l'a prenais dans mes bras, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression que le monde disparaissait et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi ! Vous voyez ? »_ Demanda Constance en regardant Jane. Celle-ci hoche la tête. « _Chaque fois que je prenais sa petite main, elle me serrer fort et ne me lâchait plus. Son premier sourire fut pour moi. À même pas un an elle se déplaçait déjà et me suivait partout. »_

Ces larmes tombaient à nouveau. « _Je ne pouvais jamais me séparer d'elle ! J'ignore pourquoi ! Et elle ne voulait pas me quitter non plus. Je l'ai emmené partout avec moi. »_

Jane très ému ne disait pas un mot, mais pouvait sentir la boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle luttait pour retenir ces larmes.

 _« J'ai remarqué très vite qu'elle était très intelligente pour son âge. Elle a parlé très top et à commencer à lire à l'âge de deux ans. Toujours émerveiller par tout ce qui l'entourait, elle posait mille questions chaque jour ! »_ Riait Constance. Son visage s'assombrissait soudain. « _Nous étions parties en France pendant deux semaines pour une de mes expositions. William manquait beaucoup à Maura, alors nous sommes revenus à Boston pour passer le week-end avec lui. »_

 _« Il a proposé à Maura d'aller jouer au parc et voir les canards. »_ Constance pleurait à nouveau. _« Ma fille sautait partout de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père et l'embrasser. Il était tellement fier d'elle ! Nous avons pique-niqué là-bas. Maura avait trouvé des enfants près de l'eau et à demander si elle pouvait aller jouer avec eux. Je lui ai dit oui. »_

 _« Elle riait aux éclats et courait partout. Je me suis retourné pour ranger le repas. Je me suis seulement retourner quelques minutes et une fois terminer, nous l'avons cherché du regard mais elle n'était plus là ! Nous avons couru autour du parc. Nous avons demandé à tout le monde s'ils l'avaient vu. Et William a finalement trouvé sa chaussure au milieu du parking. »_ Constance sanglotait violemment, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Jane déglutissait et parla enfin. « _Aucune piste n'a été trouvée lors de l'enquête ? »_

 _« En effet ! »_ Constance releva la tête et regarda Jane, la colère se lisait dans ces yeux. _« Ils ont d'abord pensé que c'était nous, puis on finalement admit que nous n'avions rien à voir avec son enlèvement._ L'amertume s'entend dans sa voie. _Ils ont pensé à un kidnapping pour une demande de rançon, mais personne ne nous a jamais contactés. »_

 _« Et à propos de ses parents biologiques ? »_ Jane voyait Constance se raidir dans sa chaise alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche. « _Aucune recherche n'a été faite pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce qu'ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! »_ répondit Constance la mâchoire serrée.

 _« Comment en êtes-vous si certaine ? Et qui sont-ils ? »_ Demanda Jane, certaine que celle-ci cachait quelque chose.

 _« Si je vous dis ce que vous demandez cela doit rester entre nous ! »_ murmura Constance en se penchant vers Jane. « _Promettez-moi de garder cela pour vous ? Si ma fille est encore en vie cela pourrais menacer sa sécurité encore plus ! »_

Jane se rapprocha et disait. « _Oui. »_

Constance se calma un peu avant de divulguer sans doute son plus grand secret. « _L'adoption de Maura c'est fait dans le plus grand secret car son père est Patrick Doyle. »_

Jane était stupéfaite, elle se redressa vivement _. « Le chef de la mafia irlandaise ? »_ demanda Jane.

 _« Oui, je l'ai rencontré à un de mes cours de dessin. Un jour il m'a apporté Maura, elle avait à peine quelques heures ! Il dit qu'elle serait tuée par son père s'il découvrait son existence et que sa mère était morte pendant l'accouchement. »_

 _« Et quand elle a disparu ? »_ demanda le lieutenant Rizzoli.

 _« Il m'a contacté, il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver et me l'a ramené. »_ Constance baissa la tête. « _Seulement il a été incapable de la retrouver, il me contacte une fois par an à son anniversaire pour me dire qu'il la recherche toujours et n'abandonne pas. »_

 _« Très bien ! »_ Soupira Jane. « _L'enquête sur sa disparition est relancée et je vous tiendrai au courant de la moindre découverte ! »_ disait-elle en se levant.

Constance se leva et serra la main de Jane. « _Merci lieutenant. Je veux que ma fille revienne ! Voici le numéro sur lequel vous pouvez me joindre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »_ Elle tendit un papier au lieutenant et quitta la pièce.

 _(La fille de Patrick Doyle, alias Paddy Doyle, parrain de la mafia irlandaise, MERDE !)_ Pensa Jane.

Elle quitta finalement la salle et retourna à son bureau.

Les heures passaient et la nuit tomba doucement sur Boston. Avant de quitter le bureau, Jane décida de descendre à la morgue voir si le Dr Pike avait des résultats sur l'autopsie de Whyte.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'autopsie. Du bruit venait de derrière les portes battantes, pourtant les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle les poussa et sursauta en voyant une ombre passer devant elle.


	4. Chapitre 3 Incroyable rencontre

_**Chapitre 3 – Incroyable rencontre**_

Une ombre passa devant Jane, elle sortit son arme rapidement. « _Qui est là ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en criant. Son cœur battait vite et sa respiration s'accéléra. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle écoutait, mais n'entendait pas un bruit. Elle faisait un pas en avant dans la pièce. Tout son corps était en alerte, elle savait que quelqu'un était là !

Le bruit de ces battements de cœur dans ces oreilles était assourdissant. Elle se déplaçait vers la gauche afin de trouver l'interrupteur des néons. Un bruit de respiration l'arrêta net ! Elle tentait de contenir sa peur. « _Qui est là ?! »_ Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, cette fois-ci elle haussa un peu plus le ton. Seulement elle n'avait pour réponse que le silence. Elle atteignait enfin l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

La pièce s'illumina, il fallait quelques secondes à Jane pour que ces yeux puissent s'adapter à la luminosité. Elle voyait enfin dans un coin de la morgue une silhouette. Cette personne était plus petite qu'elle. Malgré sa veste à capuche large, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était d'une petite corpulence. La capuche cachait son visage et la veste tombait à ces genoux. En dessous, elle portait un pantalon en toile noir très large qui cachait ces formes et Jane pouvait à peine distinguer ces baskets noirs en dessous. Elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. Jane resta en alerte !

 _« Que faites-vous ici ?! Vous ne devriez pas être là ! »_ Demanda Jane calmement. La personne tremblait de tout son corps, elle agissait comme un animal blessée et terrifier. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Jane dans les yeux et bougeait de façon inconfortable. Certain de ces mouvements étaient brusque et Jane se demandait si elle n'était pas blesser.

Doucement elle tendit ces bras en direction de Jane, par la finesse de ces doigts, par la douceur de sa peau et la petite taille de ces poignets, le lieutenant Rizzoli pouvait dire que c'était une femme qui se tenait devant elle. Le regard de Jane tombait sur des plaies tout autour des poignets de cette femme, ils étaient couverts de bleus et de plaies ouvertes. Le lieutenant Rizzoli qui avait vue de nombreuses blessures similaire sur les corps dans ces enquêtes, reconnaissait des traces de lien. Cette femme avait été séquestré et manifestement attacher. Plus de question se bousculaient soudain dans son esprit.

( _Qui est cette femme ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment est-elle venue jusqu'ici ?)_

Une lumière s'alluma soudain dans son esprit, Jane repensa à sa sensation que quelqu'un la surveillait. Devant le poste alors quand elle arrivait plus tôt dans la journée, mais, aussi à l'usine et la silhouette qu'elle avait vue. Une pensé improbable lui traversa l'esprit. « _Maura ? Maura Isles ?! »_ Demanda-t-elle à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

La femme sursauta a se nom et voulait fuir. Jane se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas raison.

 _« Attends ! »_ criait Jane d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante. « _Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Je veux t'aider ! Si tu me laisse faire. »_ Jane faisait un pas dans sa direction.

La femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Son corps reflétait la lutte dans son esprit à ce moment. L'envie de fuir et le besoin d'aide, son corps tremblait et se crispait. Jane qui comprenait rapidement cette lute faisait un nouveau pas en avant.

 _« Je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Prend simplement ma main. »_ Elle parlait doucement, d'un ton si rassurant. Elle tendit sa main dans la direction de Maura. Elle souhaitait que cette femme puisse lire toute la sincérité de ces mots à travers ses yeux.

Maura luttait, elle ne savait pas comment agir, elle semblait se trouver dans un brouillard terrible. Tous étaient confus et impossible à saisir, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et tout semblait tellement effrayant. Mais depuis qu'elle avait aperçu cette brune dans l'entrepôt, elle se sentait attirer par elle, une petite voix en elle lui disait de rester près d'elle. Quelque chose chez cette femme semblais réel et rassurant. Elle tendit fébrilement sa main et avança doucement, très doucement vers Jane. Au moment où elle était à quelques centimètres de la main de Jane un bruit brisa le silence qui les entourait. Une personne faisait irruption dans la pièce et Maura affoler fuyait rapidement.

Jane qui c'était retourner pour voir la personne qui venait d'entrer soupira à la vue de Pike, elle grinça des dents. Le lieutenant Rizzoli se retourna vivement pour rassurer Maura, mais trop tard elle n'était déjà plus là !

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, mais ne vit plus une trace d'elle. Pendant un moment elle pourrait douter de ce qu'il venait de se passer, si elle ne voyait pas cette petite goutte de sang dans le creux de sa main. Elle avait dut tomber lorsque la main de Maura planait au-dessus de la sienne. Et la frustration devenait plus grande, ainsi que sa colère.

( _Si se crétin n'était pas venu, s'il n'avait pas ouvert cette porte dans un fracas, j'aurais sans doute put la retenir ! Merde, Maura Isles se tenait peut-être devant moi et je l'ai perdu !)_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Pike qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, un regard et il retenait ces mots. Jane le bouscula en quittant rapidement la salle d'autopsie, bien évidement après lui avoir lancé le plus terrible et le plus terrifiant des regards. Elle trouva Susie dans les couloirs et tendit sa main vers elle. Surprise, La jeune criminaliste se pencha sur la petite tache dans le creux de la main du lieutenant. « _C'est du sang ? »_ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

 _« Oui ! Et j'aimerais que vous fassiez une recherche pour moi. Vérifier à qui il appartient ! »_ Demanda Jane doucement.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient soudain dans l'esprit de Chang, mais elle n'avait pas à les poser. Elle se contenta de prendre un kit de prélèvement et recueillait la petite goutte de sang. « _Je lance les analyses immédiatement. »_

Jane attrapa le bras de Susie alors que celle-ci commence déjà à partir. « _S'il vous plait, faite moi parvenir le résultat immédiatement et ne le dite a personne ? »_

Susie hocha la tête. « _Bien-sûr ! »_ Répondit-elle un peu confuse, mais elle savait que le lieutenant Rizzoli n'agissait jamais sans bonne raison et ne doutait aucunement d'elle. Elle partit vers son bureau.

Jane se dirigea vers les ascenseurs afin de retourner vers son bureau. Enfin assise, Le lieutenant Rizzoli commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la morgue.

 _(Elle est vivante ! Contrairement à ce que la quantité sang laissait présager, elle est toujours en vie. Mais il y a quelques choses d'étrange avec elle. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer encore. Que lui est-il arrivé pendant ces 28 années ? Trop cachée sous ces vêtements pour voir si elle a des cicatrices ! Elle n'a pas parlé et son comportement laisse à penser qu'elle n'a surement pas vécu au milieu d'une famille aimante ! Et comment est-elle venue ici ? Elle m'a suivi depuis l'usine ? Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses est de lui demander directement ! Si j'ai une chance de la revoir !)_

Jane était trop perdue dans ces pensées pour remarquer que Frost l'approchait lentement. « _Jane ! »_ Disait-il doucement.

Celle-ci revenait immédiatement à elle et le regarda les sourcils froncés. « _Tu disais ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_ Il examina sa partenaire un moment, à part la fatigue sur son visage, il ne voyait rien de diffèrent.

 _« Oui ! »_ Répondit-elle rapidement. « _Je repensais à toute cette enquête. »_ Elle se pencha en arrière dans son siège _. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »_

Il lui tendit une feuille. « _J'ai terminé ce que tu m'as demandé. »_

Jane regarda la feuille, au premier abord elle fronça les sourcils lorsque rapidement ces beaux yeux noisette frappèrent son esprit. Surprise elle regarda son partenaire. « _Maura Isles ? »_

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. « _Elle est belle ! »_

 _« En effet ! »_ Soupira Jane.

( _C'était la même photo que lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans, mais à l'âge de 32 ans, ces traits enfantin avaient laissé place à des courbes douces et charmeuses, son regard portait toujours une innocence, mais il avait maintenant quelque chose d'envoûtant. Sa fossette plus prononcer du côté gauche lui donnait une expression plus séduisante. Ces cheveux plus foncés avec de douce mèche blondes entouraient parfaitement son visage et ces boucles, plus large adoucissaient son visage. Sa tête penchée sur la gauche lui donnait maintenant un air séducteur._ )

Jane secoua la tête avant de regarder ces collègues _. « Que pensez-vous d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Nous reprendrons tous cela demain. »_ Elle regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur, il était 10 heures du soir, elle avait passé plus de 24 heures au travail.

Ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, eux aussi était fatigués et ne refusaient pas une bonne nuit de sommeil, finalement l'agent du FBI avait annoncé qu'il n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain, donc aucune raison de rester plus longtemps.

Ils se quittèrent au parking, Jane prit la route vers son appartement. Elle profitait de la tranquillité de la route lorsqu'une voiture frappa la sienne sur le côté droit. Elle arriva rapidement à reprendre le contrôle lorsqu'elle voyait un gros 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées s'approcher rapidement d'elle par l'arrière. Il lui rentra dedans à pleine vitesse, la voiture de Jane faisait une embardé sur la droite, mais elle reprit rapidement le contrôle et accéléra.

Rapidement deux 4x4 étaient après elle. Elle tourna et retourna dans les rues afin de leur échapper. Elle pensait enfin avoir réussi à leur échapper lorsque l'un deux la percuta de plein fouet sur la gauche. Sa voiture partait en tonneau. La tête de Jane frappa violemment la vitre de sa portière. Elle s'accrocha à tous ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais le choc du coup lui faisait finalement perdre conscience.

Une douleur violente dans sa tête la faisait grogner. Elle porta la main à sa tête et pouvait sentir la bosse sur le côté de son crâne. Elle se redressa rapidement malgré la douleur fulgurante dans sa tête. Jane réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne voyait personne. Les souvenirs de son départ du poste lui revenaient en mémoire, puis la poursuite avec les deux voitures. Le reste de ces souvenirs étaient encore un peu floues.

Jane se leva et chercha autour d'elle son arme à feu. Elle trouva sa ceinture posé sur sa table de chevet, elle tira son pistolet rapidement et s'avança. Devant la porte de sa chambre fermée, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible.

L'arme au poing, elle avança doucement dans sa salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle attentivement, mais ne voyait rien. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine, un bruit de verre et son pouls s'accéléra. Sur la pointe des pieds elle avança, une silhouette apparaissait devant le lavabo.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Son cœur battait fortement dans ces tempes, elle avait un terrible mal de tête.

La personne d'un mouvement rapide se cacha sous une capuche et traversa la pièce aussi loin que possible de Jane et disparaissait à travers la porte d'entrer. Le lieutenant n'avait même pas eu le temps d'agir. Quelque chose de familier sortait de cette personne. Et puis des souvenirs revenaient à la surface.

Jane revoyait la voiture enfoncé son côté droit et envoyer sa voiture dans d'innombrable tonneau. Elle revoyait sa tête frapper la vitre de la portière, elle se revoyait se tenir à tous ce qu'elle pouvait. Puis sans raison la voiture c'était finalement immobiliser, elle était déjà plus vraiment consciente. Elle se souvenait de deux explosions consécutives et lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête pour voir, elle avait vu les deux 4x4 ravager par les flammes.

Alors que ces yeux se fermaient lentement et que la noirceur l'entourait lentement, elle se souvenait avoir vue une ombre se pencher sur elle. Elle avait senti une douce caresse sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse enfin.

 _« Qui c'était ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour tomber au sol. Sa tête appuyer contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux dans un soupire. Elle sentit tout à coup une caresse sur sa joue.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et voyait l'ombre pencher sur elle. Son regard se posa sur le poignet découvert et elle voyait les blessures. « _Maura ! »_ Chuchota-t-elle doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer, mais elle pouvait sentir sa main se figer et son corps se raidir. « _Est-ce toi ? »_ Demanda Jane avec espoir alors que l'inconnu secouait la tête. « _Puis-je te voir ? »_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'étrangère s'éloigna doucement et se releva. Jane pouvait la voir bouger sur place dans l'inconfort, elle voyait également son corps trembler.

 _« Je veux simplement t'aider ! »_ Reprit Jane en se levant. « _Mais si je ne sais même pas ton nom je ne peux t'aider. »_ Jane espérait que ces mots feraient sens dans son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête et recula un peu. Elle semblait se replier sur elle-même.

 _« Pourquoi êtes venu me voir ? Pourquoi me sauver si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? »_ Demanda Jane, pas dans un ton accusateur, seulement exposer les faits.

 _« Rien n'a de sens ! »_ Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais Jane la trouvait incroyablement douce.

 _« Laisses-moi redonner du sens à tous cela ! »_ Proposa Jane. Elle ne s'attendait à l'entendre rire, légèrement, presque un souffle, mais un rire malgré tout.

 _« Tous ressemblent à un cauchemar sans fin. »_ Soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle laissait sa tête tomber vers l'avant. Jane s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle la voyait porter ces mains a sa capuche. Doucement elle souleva celle-ci jusqu'à la laisser tomber à l'arrière. Jane voyait une magnifique chevelure blonde tomber autour d'elle. Son cœur battait plu vite car ces soupçons commençaient à devenir réalité. Doucement la blonde releva la tête et Jane pouvait voir que la photo ne rendait pas juste à la véritable beauté de Maura !

( _Maura ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis en face de Maura Isles ! Elle est vraiment en vie !)_ Hurla l'esprit de Jane.

Puis celle-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux et Jane retenait son souffle. Son œil gauche était de couleur noisette avec du vert et des taches d'or, Mais le droit était pratiquement bleu claire et avait des traces de bleu plus foncés. Jane pouvait voir la peur dans son regard.

 _« Puis-je ? »_ demanda Jane en tendant une main vers elle.

Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête alors que son corps se crispait dans l'appréhension du contacte. Jane posa délicatement une main sur sa joue. « _Tu es vivante ! »_ Souffla-t-elle.

Maura commença à pleurer alors que son regard était perdu dans les yeux profonds de Jane. « _Non ! »_ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de s'éloigner de Jane. Elle replaça sa capuche sur sa tête et s'asseyait dans un coin au sol de l'appartement.

Jane la regarda et tenta de rassembler ces pensées. ( _Par où commencer ? L'usine, ces 28 ans de disparition ?_ ) Jane soupira et s'asseyait dans le canapé tout en restant devant Maura afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. « _Te souviens-tu de qui tu es ? »_ Demanda doucement le lieutenant.

 _« M626_. » Répondit Maura dans un automatisme qui surprenait Jane et la faisait frémir en même temps.

 _« Et avant cela ? »_ demanda-t-elle dans un espoir.

Maura s'allongea doucement au sol et se replia sur elle-même alors qu'elle baillait. « _Je ne comprends pas. Je . . . »_ Maura secoua la tête et baillait à nouveau. « _Tout m'échappe, je voix et j'entends des choses, mais ils semblent glisser entre mes doigts et j'oublie. »_ Dans une voix endormie, a demi-consciente elle ajouta. « _Là où il devrait y avoir des souvenirs, des informations, se trouvent le néant, tu es tout ce qui semble avoir du sens. »_ Maura s'endormait.

Jane la regarda la bouche ouverte, elle ne savait pas quoi pensé de ces derniers mots. Elle ressentait beaucoup d'empathie pour elle et un besoin de la protéger. Jane finalement se leva et le plus délicatement possible elle prit et souleva Maura du sol. Elle la conduisait à sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit. Pendant un moment elle la regarda et du bout du doigt toucha sa joue. La peau était aussi douce et lisse que de la soie et Jane soupira lourdement. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle quitta la chambre et s'installa dans son canapé, une nuit de sommeil devrait l'aider à se remettre les idées en place et demain elle décidera de ce qu'elle doit faire. Le sommeil l'enveloppa lentement et elle succomba avec pour seul pensé la jeune femme endormie dans son lit.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Nouveaux venu

J'ai mis du temps a vous faire parvenir se nouveau chapitre car je dois avouer que je manquait un peu d'inspiration.

Mais j'ai réussi a avancer, le prochain devrait arriver plus rapidement puisque je l'ai déjà commencer !

Bonne lecture !

Et merci pour vos messages ! ! :)

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 – Nouveaux venu**_

Une chaleur sur sa joue réveillait doucement le lieutenant Rizzoli. Elle ouvrait les yeux et était accueillie par un doux regard noisette et bleu. Sa mémoire lui revenait rapidement et soudain elle réalisait que Maura était penchée sur elle. Un regard autour de la pièce, il faisait toujours nuit, Jane fronçait les sourcils et allait ouvrir la bouche. Seulement la main de Maura l'arrêtait. Avant de pouvoir bouger et s'éloigner de la blonde, des pas lourds résonnaient dans le couloir.

Maura se redressait et attrapait la main de Jane, elle allait jusqu'à la chambre a couché de celle-ci et fermait la porte derrière elle. Jane allait protester mais le fracas de sa porte d'entrer qui volait en éclat, la stoppait tout de suite. Maura ouvrait la fenêtre et regardait dehors, elles n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir. Elles étaient piégées dans la chambre a couché du lieutenant et plusieurs personnes armés approchaient.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli attrapait son arme et se préparait à l'attaque, mais tout était devenu noir tout à coup, elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'elle voyait était des hommes entrer arme au poing dans la chambre.

Des bruits, à peine audibles la réveillaient doucement. Plus son esprit remontait à la surface et plus les sons devenaient forts. Une lumière aveuglante lui brûlait les rétines alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, sa tête était un peu douloureuse, mais pas aussi forte qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle voyait une pièce blanche, une couverture était posée sur elle.

Jane se relevait doucement pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à la morgue, au poste de police. Elle était allongée sur une table d'autopsie, quelqu'un avait pris la peine de l'installer confortablement, une couverture sous elle pour qu'elle ne repose pas sur le métal froid, un oreiller sous sa tête et une autre couverture sur elle, pour garder son corps au chaud dans cette pièce froide.

Soudain elle se rappelait, Maura qui l'avait ramené chez elle après l'attaque, leur discussion, elle avait installé la petite blonde dans son lit après que celle-ci c'était endormi sur le sol de son salon. L'attaque au milieu de la nuit, Maura qui les avait conduites dans la chambre et au moment où ils allaient entrer, elle avait perdu connaissance.

« _Maura !_ » S'écriait-elle en descendant de la table. Une main à sa hanche, elle remarquait que son arme, son badge et son portable étaient là. Confuse elle regardait partout autour d'elle, aucune trace de la petite blonde, aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé, rien et elle était encore plus terrifiée. Rapidement elle montait à l'étage, à travers une fenêtre, elle remarquait que le soleil était déjà levé.

Ses collègues s'agitaient autour de leurs bureaux avec frénésie, s'approchant d'eux rapidement, le silence enveloppait tout à coup la pièce lorsqu'ils la remarquaient. En une fraction de seconde, elle était encerclée par ses partenaires et son patron.

« _Rizzoli !_ » Hurlait Cavanaught. « _Vous êtes en vie ! Ou étiez-vous passer, ça fait 4 heures que l'on vous cherche ?_ » Il baissait les yeux et dans une profonde inquiétude il demandait rapidement. « _Êtes-vous blessée ? C'est quoi ce sang ?_ »

Elle baissait rapidement la tête pour voir trois grosses taches de sang sur sa chemise, elle portait une main à sa bouche en suppliant que ce sang n'appartenait pas à Maura. « _Je ne sais pas monsieur, je me suis réveillé en bas à la morgue !_ » Répondait-elle rapidement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de Maura, un homme les approchait.

Il était un peu plus grand que Jane, de beaux yeux marron, un regard intense, un faux sourire doucereux. Malgré sa beauté et son apparence de douce et attentionnée personne, Jane pouvait voir derrière le masque un homme sans scrupules, quelqu'un de déterminer et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ravalant rapidement ces paroles, elle se redressait et se tenait prête à affronter la tempête.

« _Bonjour, Agent Gabriel Dean, du FBI._ » Il souriait et tendait une main à Cavanaught.

Korsak et Frost le regardaient de haut en bas avant de se regarder et regarder Jane, une expression sur leurs visages, lui faisait comprendre qu'eux aussi n'était pas dupe.

« _Agent Dean, ravi de vous voir, voici le Sergent Korsak et le lieutenant Frost._ » Tous se saluaient d'un signe de tête avant que Dean ne regarde Jane avec un léger sourire. « _Voici le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, je laisse vous avec ces messieurs, j'ai besoin de parler à mon lieutenant._ » Sans attendre une réponse, Cavanaught tirait Jane avec lui vers son bureau.

La porte fermé, Cavanaught soupirait lourdement avant de prendre place derrière son bureau. « _Que s'est-il passé Rizzoli, un appel a été fait par des voisins disant que des hommes étaient entré par effraction chez vous arme à la main ? Nous avons trouvé du sang et votre appartement saccager !_ »

Jane s'installait sur une chaise. « _Je ne sais pas monsieur, ils sont entrés chez moi et j'ai perdu connaissance, je me suis réveillé à la morgue._ » Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler de Maura encore, beaucoup de choses étaient tellement floues autour d'elle.

Cavanaught baissait la voix en se penchant en avant sur son bureau. « _Écoutez Rizzoli, j'ai reçu quelques appels me demandant de fermer les yeux sur cette enquête._ » Jane le regardait la bouche grande ouverte. « _Il y a quelque chose de plus grand derrière tout cela et l'arrivée du FBI ne m'enchante guère._ » Soufflait-il de colère en se frottant la tête.

« _Je crois que je sais pourquoi tout le monde est intéressé par cette enquête_! » Soupirait Jane en serrant les poings, elle espérait faire le bon choix, elle était seule face à beaucoup d'ennemis et était certaine que d'autres viendraient, elle avait besoin de soutien.

« _Que savez-vous Rizzoli ?_ » Demandait rapidement le commandant.

« _Ils veulent Maura Isles._ »

Cavanaught fronçait les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre. « _Quoi, l'enfant qui a disparu il y a 28 ans ?_ »

« _Oui, je l'ai trouvé._ » Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres. « _En fait, elle m'a trouvée. J'ignore ce qu'on lui a fait, mais elle est au centre de tout cela. Ces hommes à mon appartement, je suis certaine que c'était pour elle qu'ils étaient là_. »

« _Elle était chez vous ?_ » Demandait-il rapidement.

« _Elle m'a avoué m'avoir suivis depuis l'usine, notre première rencontre c'est fait à la morgue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait pendant ces 28 ans, mais elle est confuse et blessée, elle ne se souvient de rien._ » Jane serrait les poings.

« _Trouver là Rizzoli, et découvrez pourquoi ils la cherchent. Pour le moment nous garderons pour nous son existence, mais soyer prudente, nous ignorons qui est derrière tout cela, il semble avoir le bras long._ » D'un signe de la main, il lui indiquait la sortie.

Jane quittait simplement le bureau du chef et rejoignait ses collègues à leur poste. « _Alors Agent Dean, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette enquête ?_ » Demandait-elle avec un petit sourire, lorsque celui-ci lui rendait, une petite satisfaction résonnait en elle. _Je te tiens !_ Pensait-elle.

« _Le docteur Whyte était sous les ordres d'une organisation secrète qui vise à s'enrichir et contrôler le monde par tous les moyens. Avez-vous entendu parler des Sombres Faucons ?_ » Demandait-il.

 _La société multimilliardaire qui contrôle une partit de l'économie et la technologie ?_ » Demandait Frost la bouche ouverte.

« _En effet, nous avons découvert il y a peu de temps, qu'ils développaient une branche dans la génétique et les recherches scientifiques. Whyte travaillait pour eux._ » Jane soupirait, cette enquête était vraiment bien plus compliquée à chaque découverte et au milieu de cette tempête se trouvait une pauvre jeune femme qu'on avait arrachée à sa famille et probablement torturer pendant des années. Maintenant qu'elle était libre, ils voulaient la remettre en cage et recommencer toutes leurs horreurs sur elle à nouveau. « _En enquêtant sur lui, nous avons trouvé le projet Esprit, Whyte a fait des expériences sur des enfants afin d'améliorer leur capacité._ »

 _« Comment ça ?_ » Demandait Jane confuse.

 _« Il voulait créer un humain plus puissant, seulement rien n'a fonctionné. Nous avons trouvé quelques informations parlant d'un patient zéro, d'ont les résultats dépassaient les espérances. Mais il n'a pas réussi à reproduire l'expérience, le patient zéro est devenu important et toutes les informations le concernant on disparut._ » Malgré ces airs posés et calmes, Jane pouvait voir, que ce patient zéro comptait beaucoup pour l'agent Dean, il semblait vouloir en apprendre plus. _« La seule chose que nous avons découverte à son sujet est son code M626 !_ »

 _Maura !_ Jane retenait la moindre réaction de son corps, elle ne devait surtout pas montrer le moindre indice, indiquant qu'elle savait de qui il parlait. Intérieurement elle était horrifiée, Maura avait servi de cobaye à l'âge de 4 ans. De plus, maintenant elle était différente, Jane devait en apprendre plus sur sa mystérieuse sauveuse et surtout, elle devait la protéger. Mais comment ? Des hommes étaient à sa poursuite et maintenant même le FBI l'était aussi.

 _« J'ai rendez-vous avec votre médecin légiste pour avoir plus d'informations sur le corps de Whyte, pourquoi ne pas se retrouver après pour faire un bilan ?_ » Son audace énervait profondément Jane, mais elle restait toujours maitresse d'elle.

« _Quelle bonne idée agent Dean, nous terminons nos recherches et l'on se retrouve dans la salle de conférences dans 1 heure ?_ » Elle souriait grandement et le regardait avec des yeux aguicheurs. Son sourire lui confirmait qu'elle réussissait parfaitement son rôle. Alors que l'agent du FBI quittait la pièce avec fierté et arrogance, Jane gémissait de dégoût une fois qu'il avait disparu. « _Hargg ! ! !_ » Elle se frottait le corps et se secouait comme si elle était sale et frissonnait de dégoût.

« _C'était quoi ça ?_ » Demandait Frost choqué et Korsak avait la bouche ouverte.

« _J'ai besoin de votre aide ?!_ » Demandait-elle rapidement à voix basse. Elle les tirait avec elle en direction du parking. « _Cette enquête est un vrai bordel !_ » Grondait Jane. « _Les Sombres Faucons sont après Maura Isles._ »

« _La fillette disparut ?_ » Demandait Korsak.

« _Oui, elle m'a contacté, elle . . . ._ »

« _Elle est en vie ?_ » Demandait Frost surpris.

« _Oui !_ » Répondait Jane dans un soupir de frustration. « _Whyte travaillait pour eux et ils veulent récupérer leur bien, Maura est le patient zéro, c'est après elle qu'ils courent tous._ »

 _« Et bien sûr le FBI la veut aussi et si elle est vraiment aussi spéciale qu'ils le disent alors, elle a de gros ennuis._ » Soufflait Korsak dans la défaite.

« _Plus encore !_ » Soupirait Jane. « _Cavanaught nous couvre, pour le moment personne ne doit savoir à propos de Maura, je vais essayer de la retrouver, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour garder l'agent Dean loin._ »

Frost souriait grandement. « _Et pour avoir un semblant de contrôle, tu lui joues la carte du charme Rizzoli !_ » Il levait la main et frappait celle de Jane « _Excellent partenaire !_ »

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle quittait le poste. Dans sa voiture, elle se demandait comment la trouver. Maura l'avait toujours trouvé, c'était elle qui l'avait approché. Rentrer chez elle était hors de question, des hommes étaient venu et qui c'est ce qu'il on fait, maintenant ce n'était plus un endroit sûr. Elle décidait finalement de se garer et marcher, elle avait laissé son portable dans sa voiture. Elle entrait finalement dans un parc, l'endroit était assez vide pour un début de journée, il y avait quelques coureurs, des gens assis sur les bancs, des enfants qui jouaient dans l'aire de jeux. Elle marchait tranquillement le long du petit lac, elle était perdue dans ces pensées. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour Maura, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle voulait la protéger. Peut-être à cause de l'innocence qu'elle avait vue dans ces yeux ou la douceur de ses gestes, Jane l'ignorait, mais depuis cette soirée avec la mystérieuse blonde, le lieutenant Rizzoli ne pouvait arrêter de penser à elle.

« _Votre monde est sombre et dangereux !_ » La voix était douce et faible.

Jane rapidement se retournait pour voir Maura, son visage était caché par la capuche et elle portait toujours ses vêtements informes. Le lieutenant était soulagé de la voir en vie, mais elle ignorait si elle était blessée. « _Il l'est, mais il est aussi beau et lumineux._ » Jane s'approchait d'elle doucement et elles marchaient tranquillement et silencieusement un moment avant que Maura ne parlait à nouveau.

« _Quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière les 4 murs de ma chambre, je me suis demandé comment c'était. Et maintenant que je suis à l'extérieur, je suis terrifié. Le mal et la douleur sont toujours là, la peur est lourde et pesante dans l'air._ » Maura soupirait et regardait le sol. « _Ils ne me laisseront jamais n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas !_ » Avouait-elle. « _Beaucoup de monde sont après toi._ » Jane voyait Maura trembler, elle pouvait l'entendre prendre de profonde respiration afin de contrôler ses sentiments et son corps. _« Pourquoi te veulent-ils tous ?_ »

Maura savait que seule elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle avait besoin d'aide, mais faisait-elle confiance à la bonne personne ? Tout son être lui disait que cette femme était digne de confiance, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais elle ne connaissait pas la confiance, elle ne connaissait pas la bienveillance. « _Je me suis réveillé attaché à cette table froide et dur, mon corps me faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne me souvenais de rien, mon nom, ou j'étais et qui j'étais. J'avais peur, je me suis débattu pour me libérer et finalement les attaches se sont ouvertes._ » Maura tremblait encore, elle revivait ses souvenirs. « _J'avais du sang partout, je me suis habillé avec des vêtements que j'ai trouvés dans un vieux carton. J'ai entendu des voix, deux hommes qui se disputaient, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me trouvent alors je me suis sauvé. Dehors tous étaient noirs, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit et tout était effrayant. Alors je suis resté dans un coin où je pouvais tous voir sans que personne ne sache que j'étais là._ » Elle jouait avec ses mains pendant tout son discours. « _J'ai vu beaucoup de gens arriver, il y avait du bruit et ça bougeait dans tous les sens. Et je t'ai vu, tu entrais dans le bâtiment, tu t'es arrêté et à regarder dans ma direction, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais vu, mais tu es finalement reparti. Ma tête était embrouillée, j'avais retiré une aiguille de mon bras et je pense que ce qui était dedans ma fait perdre la mémoire et troubler mes sens le temps qu'il circulait dans mon sang._ »

« _Et maintenant tu te souviens ?_ » Demandait Jane avec espoir de connaitre la vérité, mais elle redoutait aussi de l'entendre, savoir par quoi cette douce jeune femme était passée était terrifiant.

« _Oui et non._ » elle soupirait et Jane pouvait entendre la défaite dans sa voix. « _Je viens de découvrir la liberté, le monde extérieur que je ne connaissais pas, mais . . ._ »

« _Tu as peur que je te trahisse ?_ » Jane pouvait la voir se replier sur elle-même. « _Je comprends tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas de douter. On ne se connaît pas et j'imagine que les seules personnes que tu n'as jamais vues, ne t'ont pas montré le meilleur d'eux ?!_ »

Maura s'arrêtait au milieu d'un petit pont de bois qui traversait le lac. « _Je n'ai pas vraiment vu des gens._ » elle savait qu'elle était une victime, elle avait trouvé une bibliothèque près de l'appartement de Jane et avait décidé d'en apprendre plus. Elle avait découvert que sa vie, n'était pas une vie normale, qu'elle avait été victime de la monstruosité des gens. Mais elle ne pouvait effacer ce sentiment de honte alors qu'elle tentait de raconter à voix haute ce qu'elle avait vécu. « _Ils portaient des masques qui couvraient leur bouche et le nez. Ils étaient dans des blouses blanches et ils ne venaient que pour . . ._ » elle baissait la tête et cachait les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux.

Même si Jane ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle savait que Maura pleurait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans ses bras et la garder en sécurité. « _Tu n'as pas à expliquer si tu n'es pas prête ! Tout ce que je peux te dire est que je vais tout faire pour que tu ne retombes plus jamais entre leurs mains !_ »

La conviction et la sincérité dans la voix de Jane la surprenaient, rapidement Maura relevait la tête et regardait la femme à côté d'elle. Ces yeux tombaient dans le regard intense et profond du lieutenant. D'étranges sentiments résonnaient en elle, des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « _Est-ce vrai que chaque personne vient d'une famille ? Avons-nous tous un père et une mère ?_ »

 _Oh mon Dieu !_ Pensait Jane. _Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle a des parents qui l'aiment. Elle ne sait même pas que sa mère la cherchait pendant toutes ses années et désespère de la revoir un jour._ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane.

« _Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?_ » Maura était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour blesser la femme devant elle. Alors qu'elle reculait un peu, elle parlait rapidement dans la peur. « _Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas . . . Je dois . . ._ » Elle se retournait rapidement pour partir.

Jane reprenait rapidement ses esprits et l'arrêtait avec une phrase. « _Elle t'a cherché toute sa vie !_ »

Maura se retournait rapidement et regardait Jane avec confusion, elle ne comprenait pas ses mots. Le lieutenant s'approchait d'elle et délicatement posait une main sur la joue de la blonde. Elle était très surprise que ce geste se sente si naturel. Elle n'était pas du genre à toucher ou enlacer pour réconforter quelqu'un pourtant avec Maura, elle ne pouvait pas assez la toucher ou être près d'elle. Jane était de plus en plus confuse avec ses sentiments et son comportement envers cette femme. « _Je pleure parce que je me souviens de sa peine et de son désespoir alors qu'elle parlait de toi._ »

« _Qui ?_ » Demandait rapidement Maura. _Quelqu'un me connait, quelqu'un pense à moi. Je viens de quelque part !_ Pensait-elle rapidement et plus de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Jane allait parler lorsqu'elle remarquait un étrange mouvement au coin de son œil. Rapidement elle levait la tête pour voir 6 hommes en costume noir approcher du pont l'arme à la main. Elle se retournait pour en voir 8 de l'autre côté. Elles étaient encerclées, sans aucun moyen de fuir. « _Merde !_ » Grognait-elle. Elle se plaçait devant Maura et sortait son arme, même si elle n'avait aucune chance, elle ne laisserait personne prendre la blonde sans qu'elle lutte. « _Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli police de Boston !_ » Hurlait-elle. « _Reculer !_ »

Mais ils ne semblaient même pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait, ils avançaient toujours et maintenant toutes leurs armes étaient pointer sur la petite blonde. Jane rapidement tirait Maura derrière elle afin de se placer dans la ligne de mire. Son cerveau étudiait toutes les possibilités afin de sortir de là vivantes et libres.

Maura avait pensé pendant un moment qu'elle venait d'être trahi par la seule personne qu'elle avait osé approcher, mais lorsque Jane c'était placer devant elle afin de la protéger, elle savait que c'était faux. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient coincées, la grande brune la défendait malgré tout. À ce moment-là, Maura savait que même si elle disait toute la vérité à Jane Rizzoli, celle-ci l'aiderait tout de même. Rapidement elle se plaçait devant Jane et la regardait droit dans les yeux. « _Ne bouge pas et fais-moi confiance !_ » Jane fronçait les sourcils. « _J'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix._ » Maura posait une main sur la joue de Jane et son pouce caressait doucement sa peau. « _S'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas !_ » Suppliait-elle, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Avant même que Jane ne pouvait dire un mot, Maura se retournait et faisait face aux 8 hommes. Tous arrêtés, ils étaient prêts à faire feux. Parmi eux, un sortait du lot, il s'avançait légèrement et Maura tremblait. Elle l'avait aperçu une fois alors qu'elle était petite, il était le seul qui avait un vrai visage. Mais le regard qu'il lui avait donné l'avait terrifié et la brutalité dans ces yeux avait fait trembler la petite Maura. Elle ne connaissait pas le bien et le mal, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de cet homme.

« _Bonjour petite fille ! Je vois que tu te souviens de moi !_ » Son rire était effrayant et arrogant. « _Soit gentille M626 et rentre avec moi. Ils sont prêts à te pardon ton escapade !_ »

Maura relevait la tête et un petit sourire était sur son visage, malgré la peur, elle se sentait plus forte. « _J'ai découvert le monde, j'ai découvert la liberté. Je ne retournerais pas dans cette cage, les expériences c'est terminer !_ » Elle était droite et imposante, elle allait luter avec force.

« _Tant pis pour toi, je dois utiliser la manière forte !_ » Avec un sourire arrogant, il reculait et se plaçait derrière ses hommes. « _Messieurs feu !_ » De nombreuses détonations résonnaient tout à coup dans l'air.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Mon secret

_**Merci pour vos messages, voici la suite !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

« _Messieurs feu !_ » les nombreuses détonations résonnaient tout à coup dans l'air.

Jane avait fermé les yeux attendant la mort, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Seulement rien ne se passait, pas de douleur, pas de choc, rien. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux pour voir les projectiles en suspension dans l'air. Ils semblaient figer, Jane regardait Maura sur sa gauche, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatés, on ne voyait pratiquement plus la couleur de ses iris. Jane regardait derrière elle et la même scène se passait aussi, les projectiles arrêtés dans leurs courses, les hommes en noir étaient tous choqué.

Maura s'approchait et attrapait un des projectiles, en regardant de plus près elle réalisait qu'elle tenait une fléchette hypodermique. « _Un tranquillisant._ » Elle regardait l'homme qui dirigeait les autres. « _Ils me veulent vivante, ils veulent me ramener dans cet enfer à nouveau._ » Une larme lui échappait. Elle voyait enfin le soleil et ne voulait surtout pas retourner dans le noir.

Jane regardait la blonde en silence.

« _J'ai une mission et je compte bien la remplir, recharger !_ » Hurlait-il de frustration et de colère. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, il n'avait pas été informé du pouvoir que détenait sa cible.

Maura levait la main et immédiatement toutes les fléchettes repartaient dans le sens inverse, elles se fichaient dans chacun des hommes et tous finissaient par tomber au sol inconscient. Elle s'approchait du chef doucement. « _Je me battrais pour ma liberté, maintenant que j'ai vu la lumière, je ne retournerais pas dans les ténèbres. Dite à vos patrons que c'est terminer, je ne leur appartiens plus._ » Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la fléchette encore dans sa main se levait dans les airs et allait se ficher dans le cou de l'homme qui tombait rapidement au sol.

Elle se retournait vers Jane, ces pas étaient chancelants, des larmes coulaient de ces yeux et ces pupilles avaient retrouvé leur état naturel. Elle tombait vers le sol à bout de forces et de souffle, son corps était épuisé, elle venait d'atteindre ses limites.

Jane se jetait rapidement sur elle, elle la rattrapait avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Un dernier regard terrifié de Maura et la petite blonde fermait les yeux, maintenant évanoui. Jane rapidement la relevait du sol et la portait à bout de bras vers sa voiture, elles ne pouvaient pas rester là, la police allait surement venir et Maura ne devait pas être vue. Elle allongeait le siège passager avant et installait Maura confortablement, elle la tournait vers son siège afin d'avoir une vue sur son visage en cas de problème.

Rapidement elle démarrait et roulait, elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne savait pas comment ils l'avaient trouvé. Pour la sécurité de Maura elle devait trouver un endroit sûr, mais comment faire quand vous ignorer comment ils vous retrouvent. Jane avait besoin d'aide, mais son patron ou ses collègues n'était pas une bonne idée, ayant le FBI après elles, c'était difficile. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider réellement, une seule personne avait les moyens de la protéger comme il le fallait, mais cette option dégoûtait profondément Jane.

Elle attrapait son portable et composait le numéro, au bout de deux sonneries, ça décrochait.

'Allo! "

« _Madame Isles ?_ » Demandait Jane concentrer sur la route et regardant rapidement sa passagère.

« _Lieutenant Rizzoli ?_ » Demandait Constance surprise et terrifier d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

« _Oui, pouvez-vous contacter Paddy Doyle ? J'ai besoin de le voir !_ » Demandait Jane. Elle roulait sans destination, tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était de ne pas se faire suivre, ni repérer, le seul moyen pour cela était de toujours rester en mouvement.

« _Je peux le contacter, mais il refusera de vous rencontrer._ » Constance était confuse.

« _Il le fera, donner lui mon numéro et dite lui de m'appeler._ » Jane parlait fermement et sans aucun doute, l'urgence dans sa voix se faisait entendre.

« _Il ne vous contactera pas Lieutenant, il déteste les flics_. » Constance était perdue et avait vraiment peur.

« _Dite lui que sa fille a besoin de lui tout de suite !_ » Jane pouvait entendre le sanglot de Constance à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle regardait Maura de temps à autre et restait concentrée sur la route.

« _Vous avez retrouvé ma fille ?_ » Sa gorge était serrée, elle espérait qu'elle avait bien compris, mais avait peur d'apprendre de terribles choses.

« _Je vous en prie Constance, nous somme en danger et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps ils vont finir par nous retrouver._ » Jane avait haussé un peu trop le ton et s'en voulait, après tout, elle venait de dire à la mère de Maura qu'après 28 ans d'absence, elle était là. Avec un souffle, elle parlait plus doucement. « _J'ai votre fille, des hommes sont après nous. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi à la mettre à l'abri ?_ »

« _Tout de suite ! Il va vous contacter lieutenant, je vous le jure_. » Constance avait parlé rapidement et avec conviction, elle raccrochait immédiatement.

Jane raccrochait son téléphone et continuait de rouler, en espérant avoir des nouvelles très vite. Un sanglot et elle tournait la tête vers Maura, celle-ci remuait et gémissait de douleur. Jane pouvait voir ses mains trembler, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était inquiète. Elle avait cherché une petite ruelle déserte et si engouffrait rapidement, le moteur coupé, elle se penchait sur le petit corps tremblant. Une main poussait doucement la capuche avant de plonger dans la crinière blonde. Son pouce caressait doucement la peau douce de sa joue, elle parlait faiblement. « _Maura ! Maura, réveille-toi !_ »

Un mouvement, et difficilement ses paupières se levaient, pendant un moment elle était confuse et désorientée. Le toucher sur sa joue était doux et réconfortant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Ses yeux se levaient pour plonger dans les bruns intenses du lieutenant Rizzoli. Elle voulait parler, mais un tremblement de tout son corps avait bloqué ses mots. Avec beaucoup de difficulté elle portait la main à l'une des poches de son pantalon afin d'atteindre une boîte à l'intérieur. Elle reconnaissait les signes d'une crise à venir, elle devait la stopper avant qu'elle n'arrive. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle ouvrait la boîte, mais il ne restait plus qu'une seule pilule. Dans un soupir elle avalait le cachet.

Jane la regardait attentivement, mille questions traversaient son esprit. Maura la regardait finalement, elle tendait le flacon au lieutenant. « _Il m'en faut d'autres !_ » demandait-elle d'une petite voix.

Jane regardait la boîte les sourcils froncés. « _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » Demandait-elle.

« _S'il te plaît ! Vite_ » L'urgence dans sa voix effrayait un peu plus la brune. « _La crise approche vite ! Je te dirais tout après !_ » Sa voix était faible et son corps tremblait encore plus.

Sans attendre une seconde, Jane démarrait la voiture et roulait à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Seulement 5 minutes plus tard, elle se garait sur le parking de l'une d'elles. Elle replaçait la capuche sur la tête de Maura et sortait vite du véhicule, le verrouillant avant de courir dans la boutique. Elle se servait de son badge afin de passer devant. Tout son être suintait la nervosité et la peur, trop d'ombre entourait la jeune femme qui commençait à devenir importante pour le lieutenant. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments et elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer et encore moins les contourner. Une jeune femme lui apportait rapidement un nouveau flacon, Jane se dépêchait de payer avant de retourner à la voiture en courant, seulement la scène qui l'attendait venait de lui glacer le sang.

Le corps de Maura se pliait de plus en plus vers l'arrière alors que tout son corps était secoué par des convulsions. Jane rapidement déverrouillait la voiture et entrait côté passager, elle pouvait entendre la blonde gémir et respirer rapidement. Elle attrapait sa tête et bloquait comme elle le pouvait ces jambes au niveau des cuisses. Elle était complètement impuissante et elle détestait cela, elle devait attendre que la crise passe. Jane parlait doucement et disait des mots réconfortant espérant que cela aiderait Maura à se calmer et à la rassurer. Une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie aux parts avant dévorait tout son être, elle ne voulait pas que Maura meure ainsi dans ses bras, pas, alors qu'elle venait seulement de la trouver.

Lentement les tremblements cessaient, le corps de Maura commençait à se détendre, sa respiration revenait doucement à la normale. Jane soulevait délicatement la blonde et l'installait contre elle entre ses jambes. Un bras la tenait fermement contre son corps et l'autre était replié afin de caresser délicatement ses cheveux. Jane l'avait légèrement tourné afin de pouvoir voir son visage, elle attendait patiemment que celle-ci ouvre enfin les yeux et rassure la brune que tout allait bien. Les minutes semblaient des heures pour le lieutenant, l'angoisse montait toujours plus haute.

Le plus difficilement, Maura ouvrait les yeux, elle luttait contre tous ces muscles afin de les faire travailler. Sa vision légèrement floue, rapidement se réglait et elle voyait de nouveau le regard intense de la brune, il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Jane qui hypnotisait Maura.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ » Maura pouvait entendre l'inquiétude et l'incertitude dans la voix de celle-ci.

« _Il me faut deux comprimés maintenant !_ » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Doucement Jane déposait deux cachets au bord des lèvres de celle-ci. Lorsque sa bouche se refermait, elle effleurait légèrement le bout des doigts de Jane.

Un petit picotement apparaissait sur ses doigts, et un choc électrique partait ses doigts pour se rependre dans tout son corps. La sensation était agréable et réchauffait tout son être. Avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, elle regardait toujours les yeux de Maura. Celle-ci n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur Jane. Une fois les cachets avalés, elle posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane et respirait profondément, elle pouvait sentir son corps se détendre légèrement, mais tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal.

« _Ce sont des compléments alimentaires._ » Maura regardait toujours Jane dans les yeux, sa voix était plus posée et plus élever. « _J'ai eu les premières crises alors que j'étais encore petite, avant de fuir j'ai regardé ce que c'était. Mon cerveau consomme beaucoup plus d'hormone qu'il n'en produit lui-même ce qui fait que lorsque le taux en trop bas, j'ai des crises._ » Maura fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément, le sommeil revenait rapidement.

« _J'imagine que le don que tu as aggrave cela ?!_ » un de ces doigts se promenait sur la peau de sa joue, Jane était fascinée par la beauté de Maura. _« Maura, ne dort pas maintenant s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te dire._ » Elle voyait la blonde lutter afin d'ouvrir les yeux et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. « _J'ai demandé de l'aide, je ne peux pas te mettre à l'abri, mais je sais qui le pourra._ » elle pouvait sentir le petit corps contre elle trembler et se recroqueviller sur lui-même. « _Je ne te mettrais pas en danger, j'ai besoin d'aide pour te protéger d'eux. Je . . ._ »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, la main de Maura se posait sur sa joue et ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose que Jane ne pouvait pas lire. _« Je te fais confiance Jane !_ » Sa main caressait la douce peau bronzée, Maura ne comprenait pas les sensations et les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, mais elle aimait cela. « _Je ne connais pas se monde, je ne sais pas lire les gens et leurs intentions._ » Elle baissait la tête dans un soupir. « _En fait, ils me font peur._ »

Jane attrapait délicatement le menton de la blonde et soulevais doucement son visage, son cœur se serrait à la vue de la larme qui roulait sur sa peau de porcelaine. « _Je ne laisserais personne poser la main sur toi, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ferais tout pour te garder en sécurité !_ »

Un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, son cœur battait légèrement plus vite. « _Je le sais._ » Avouait-elle. « _J'ai confiance en toi, je ne te connais pas, mais je ressens cela comme une vérité. Est-ce normal ?_ » Un bâillement lui échappait malgré elle. Maura luttait contre la fatigue toujours plus grande.

« _Même si cela ne l'est pas, je ressens la même chose ! J'ai confiance en toi et je veux être près de toi !_ » Elle se penchait doucement en avant et déposait un léger baiser sur son front. « _Dors maintenant, reprend un peu de force avant que l'on rencontre nos nouveaux amis._ » Jane avait parlé contre la peau de Maura, elle respirait son parfum profondément. Il était enivrant et sucré. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Maura se détendre lentement dans ces bras. Seulement deux minutes plus tard et elle dormait profondément.

Jane la réinstallait délicatement dans le siège et cachait parfaitement son visage avec la capuche, seule elle pouvait voir le doux visage de la blonde alors qu'elle reprenait la route.

Une heure après le coup de téléphone à Constance, le portable de Jane sonnait. Rapidement elle décrochait.

« _Bonjour lieutenant Rizzoli !_ » La voix de l'homme était rauque et froide, il parlait calmement, mais Jane pouvait entendre le mépris suinté de chacun de ses mots. « _On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler._ »

« _J'aurais aimé jouer avec vous, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Nous avons subi deux attaques et la dernière à faillis couter la vie à Maura !_ » Jane pouvait entendre le petit souffle qu'avait pris Paddy alors qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom de sa fille. « _J'imagine que vous pensez que je l'utilise pour vous atteindre, mais je m'en fous de vous, elle est ma priorité ! Des gens puissants sont après elle, le FBI est après elle, j'ai besoin d'aide pour la mettre à l' abri._ » La colère envahissait rapidement ses mots.

« Dans _20 minutes, derrière le vieux cinéma. Vous n'avez pas intérêt de vous moquer de moi lieutenant, sinon je vais prendre plaisir à me charger de vous !_ »

Sans un mot il raccrochait, Jane soupirait de frustration, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et pour Maura elle était prête à supporter ce monstre. Rapidement elle se dirigeait vers le lieu du rendez-vous, la pression montait de plus en plus et elle s'inquiétait pour sa protégée. Enfin garer, elle se penchait doucement sur la blonde. « _Maura, Maura réveille-toi ! Nous somme arrivées_. » Douce elle frottait sa joue du bout du doigt.

Avec difficulté la blonde ouvrait enfin les yeux, sa peau était livide, l'épuisement se lisait sur ses traits. « _J'en peux plus Jane !_ » elle soupirait et grimaçait alors qu'elle se redressait. « _Mon corps me fait mal, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout._ » elle pleurait presque ses mots de douleur.

Jane sortait du véhicule et faisait le tour, elle ouvrait la portière côté passager et aidait Maura à sortir. Les jambes de la blonde cédaient sous son poids, Jane passait rapidement un bras autour de sa taille et la tirait contre elle. Maura passait un bras autour de son cou et elles avançaient en direction du cinéma. Jane avait préféré laisser sa voiture un peu plus loin par précaution. Avec difficulté, elles atteignaient enfin l'arrière du cinéma. Le lieutenant Rizzoli avait gardé sa main gauche de libre afin de tirer son arme facilement en cas de danger, elle pouvait voir une voiture noire aux vitres teintés cachées derrière les bennes à ordures. Jane avait arrêté d'avancer et elle tirait Maura contre elle, elle pouvait sentir le petit corps trembler contre elle sous l'effort de tenir debout. Les muscles crispés de la blonde tremblaient sous l'effort, sa tête reposait contre le corps de Jane pour le soutien et pour se cacher.

Les portières s'ouvraient et 4 hommes les entouraient rapidement, Jane voyait Constance courir hors du véhicule et s'élancer vers elles, seulement elle était arrêtée par la main d'un homme, celui-ci sortait rapidement de la voiture et l'attirait près de lui. L'homme était joufflu, il avait les cheveux blancs, pour ce qui lui restait. Son regard était rude et terrifiant, la noirceur émanait de lui et Jane savait immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait face à Patrick Doyle, le chef de la mafia irlandaise de Boston.

« _Je veux la voir !_ » Hurlait Constance. « _Je dois savoir si c'est elle !_ » Ses larmes ruisselaient et elle essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte de Paddy. Mais il refusait de la lâcher, il regardait Jane avec méfiance.

« _Il me faut une preuve qu'elle est bien celle que vous dites !_ » Il grognait et faisait le tour du véhicule. Maintenant face aux deux femmes, il essayait de voir la blonde complètement cacher par ses vêtements.

« _Sa hanche gauche !_ » Pleurait Constance.

Jane regardait rapidement vers le bas, Maura avait relevé la tête en entendant Constance, la surprise et la confusion se lisaient sur son visage. « _Co . . . Comment sait-elle ?_ » La peur commençait à envahir son corps. « _Tu m'as promis de ne pas les laisser me reprendre_. » Elle essayait de s'éloigner du lieutenant.

« _Non, non_. » Jane posait une main sur sa joue. « _Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que quelqu'un t'avis chercher toute sa vie ?! C'est elle, elle t'a connu !_ » Jane pouvait voir que Maura était complètement perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser. « _Crois en moi, s'il te plaît ?!_ »

Maura baissait la tête et se replaçait contre le corps du lieutenant, malgré ses doutes, elle avait confiance en la brune. Sa main glissait doucement le long de son corps pour soulever légèrement le pull et montrer sa hanche. L'os était très ressorti et la peau était terriblement blanche, mais on pouvait distinguer une tache rouge d'environ 5 centimètres. Une tache de naissance, elle avait une forme légèrement ronde.

Constance portait la main à sa bouche dans un soupir, elle pleurait et ses genoux commençaient à ne plus pouvoir la soutenir. Paddy qui avait vu aussi la marque avait laissé échapper une larme et il avait tiré la femme brune contre lui afin de la soutenir.

Il faisait signe à ses hommes d'aider Jane, mais celle-ci avait soulevé Maura du sol et la menait vers la voiture de Doyle. Ils montaient tous en voiture et Jane posait la blonde sur elle, elle avait réalisé que Maura avait de nouveau perdu conscience. Constance les regardait avec peur et espoir, sa fille se trouvait en face d'elle. « _Je veux la voir !_ » Elle chuchotait.

Jane tenait fermement la tête de Maura et resserrait sa prise autour de son corps. _« Vous devez savoir certaines choses sur elle._ » Elle inspirait profondément. « _Votre fille à grandis enfermer à l'écart du monde, ce qu'ils lui ont fait à effacer une bonne partie de sa mémoire._ » une larme lui échappait, elle ne pouvait imaginer tout ce que cette femme avait vécu et a vrai dire, le savoir la terrifiait. « _Elle m'a demandé si tout le monde venait d'une famille, s'il avait une mère et un père._ » Constance pleurait beaucoup et elle avait une main sur sa bouche. « _Elle veut savoir d'où elle vient, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être aimée et c'est tout ce qu'elle demande._ » Maura tremblait un peu dans ses bras. « _Elle a peur et elle est perdue, ils veulent la renfermer et recommencer toute le mal qu'il lui on fait._ » Jane pouvait voir les poings de Paddy se serrer fortement et une immense colère noircir le brun de ses yeux.

La voiture se garait finalement, Jane descendait, un homme avait voulu prendre Maura et l'aider, mais celle-ci avait refusé et gardait la jeune femme en sécurité contre elle. Paddy les menait tous à l'intérieur et guidait le lieutenant jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Jane avec l'aide de Constance déposait délicatement la petite blonde sous les draps. Jane regardait la maman. « _Je sais que vous voulez l'enlacer, lui parler, l'embrasser._ » les larmes de Constance tombaient à nouveau. « _Laissez-moi lui parler, lui expliquer qui vous êtes et voir comment elle se sent. Si vous l'effrayez, elle peut se sauver ou pire se faire du mal pour s'échapper._ »

La maman se contentait de hocher la tête avant de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Jane regardait attentivement le visage de Maura. _Tu viens de chambouler mon monde !_ Elle lui caressait la joue _. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si lié et attaché à toi. Te voir souffrir me fait mal physiquement, la peine et la douleur dans tes yeux brisent mon cœur._ Jane se frottait le front dans la défaite. _Je t'ai dans la peau, pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup tu sembles être mon monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée de te perdre me terrifie ?_ Jane se penchait pour lui embrasser le front.

« _Jane ?_ » La voix de Maura était fragile et tremblante. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et son corps était toujours dans la même position. Le lieutenant Rizzoli la regardait attentivement. « _J'ai mal Jane, j'ai si mal !_ » une larme roulait sur sa joue.

La brune était perdue, elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une idée lui venait soudain à l'esprit. « _Tu m'as demandé si nous avons tous un père et une mère._ » Maura qui avait finalement ouvert les yeux, hochait la tête faiblement. « _Oui nous en avons tous, la femme qui a demandé à voir ta hanche est ta mère Maura._ » Elle pouvait voir les yeux de la blonde s'élargir. « _On t'a arrachée à elle alors que tu n'avais que 4 ans, elle n'a pas cessé de te chercher et d'espérer te revoir._ » Jane voyait ses yeux noisette se remplir de larmes. « _Elle t'aime et elle veut être près de toi ! Peut-elle m'aider à soulager ta douleur ?_ » Jane pouvait la voir réfléchir intensément, plusieurs émotions traversaient son regard.

« _Je l'ai oublié, elle ne va pas me détester pour cela ?_ » La peur résonnait dans sa voix.

« _Non, elle veut simplement retrouver sa petite fille._ » Malgré ses craintes, Maura hochait la tête. Dans un sourire, Jane se levait et allait appeler Constance.

Celle-ci apparaissait rapidement, ses yeux se posaient sur le visage de sa fille et ne bougeaient plus, doucement elle s'avançait jusqu'au lit pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Au moment où elle voyait enfin les yeux de sa fille, tout son être sautait de peur, pourtant à l'extérieur elle était restée calme et douce pour sa petite fille qui semblait tellement fragile et craintive. _Que t'ont-ils fait mon ange ?_ Pensait-elle, alors qu'une larme lui échappait. Doucement elle posait sa main sur la joue de Maura. « _Tu es devenu une très belle jeune femme ma chérie !_ » L'amour inconditionnel d'une mère suintait de tous ses mots et son corps. « _Je t'ai retrouvé ma fille, je t'ai enfin retrouvé !_ » elle promenait ses doigts dans ses belles boucles blondes. « _Puis-je t'embrasser ?_ » Demandait-elle avec espoir.

Maura qui avait perdu ses mots, était submerger par l'amour de cette femme, sa voix lui semblait familière, elle la réconfortait. Maura l'aimait, elle pouvait sentir son amour pour cette femme et le besoin d'être près d'elle. Alors quand celle-ci lui demandait de l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Elle hochait la tête et le sourire sur le visage de la brune réchauffait son cœur. Doucement Constance se penchait sur elle et l'enlaçait tendrement, Maura se sentait à la maison a cet instant. Sans une seconde pensée, elle passait ses bras autour du corps de Constance et la tirait encore plus contre elle, elle cachait son visage dans sa chevelure noire et inspirait profondément. « _Maman !_ » Elle testait ce mot et elle l'aimait. « Qui suis-je ? » Demandait-elle dans un murmure.

Constance resserrait légèrement son étreinte. « _Tu es ma fille, tu es Maura Dorthea Isles ! La fille de Richard et Constance Isles ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon bébé !_ » La maman pleurait fort.

Maura sanglotait tout à coup. Un souvenir venait de lui revenir, doucement elle glissait sa main le long du bras de sa mère et posait sa main à plat contre celle de Constance.

Constance pleurait fortement et regardait avec un petit sourire Maura. « _Tu te souviens ?! Tu voulais peindre avec moi, et nous avions fait une empreinte de nos mains. La tienne était si minuscule, tu avais posé ta main contre la mienne comme cela et tu m'avais demandé, . . ._ » Elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase car Maura la coupait.

« _Maman, est-ce que mes mains seront aussi grandes que toi un jour ?_ » Constance portait son autre main à sa bouche. « _Tu m'as dit que oui et je t'ai demandé si elles seraient aussi talentueuses que les tiennes et tu m'as répondu. . ._ »

Cette fois c'était à constance de couper sa fille en posant sa main sur la joue de celle-ci. « _Elles le sont déjà ma chérie !_ »

Constance enlaçait de nouveau sa fille, Jane avait les larmes aux yeux et les regardait avec tendresse. Maura gémissait tout à coup et son corps retombait lourdement dans le lit.

« _aaaah! !_ » Hurlait-elle de douleur, une larme roulait sur sa joue gauche. Constance affolée se penchait rapidement sur elle.

« _Chérie que se passe-t-il ?_ » Elle était inquiète.

« _J'ai mal ! Mon corps me fait si mal !_ » Elle se tordait dans tous les sens afin de trouver une position qui soulagerait un peu la douleur.

Jane posait une main sur l'épaule de Constance. « _Elle a eu des genres de convulsions, son corps était raide et ses muscles crispés._ »

Sans plus de mots, Constance se levait et allait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle revenait peut-être 5 minutes plus tard et soulevait les couvertures. « _Aidez-moi Jane s'il vous plaît ? Nous devons l'emmener dans la salle de bain._ »

Jane attrapait rapidement la blonde et la soulevait dans un cri de douleur. « _Je suis désoler Maura._ » Rapidement elle menait Maura à la salle de bain, Constance avait préparé la baignoire, un bain chaud l'attendait. Elle déposait doucement la blonde sur la cuvette des toilettes. Alors que Constance attrapait le pull de Maura, celle-ci se repliait sur elle-même dans un cri de douleur. Jane se baissait à hauteur de son visage. « _Maura ?!_ »

La blonde secouait la tête et finalement se cachait le visage. « _Je peux pas, tu es . . ! Et je suis . . . !_ » Une larme lui échappait.

Constance se baissait afin d'être face à sa fille également. « _Nous savons toute les deux que pendant ces 28 ans, ils t'ont surement fait du mal et que ton corps en porte évidemment les traces._ » Jane et Constance pleuraient en silence. « _Mais tu n'as pas de honte à avoir, car tu es toujours en vie ma chérie, malgré le mal qu'ils ont pu te faire, tu es magnifique autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !_ »

Maura les regardait les yeux pleins de larmes, elle hochait la tête et se mettait debout. Constance enlevait son pull, elle ne portait rien en dessous et Jane haletait. Maura voulait se cacher immédiatement, mais la rougeur sur les joues du lieutenant la rendait confuse, elle ne voyait pas de dégouts ou autres mauvaises réactions, non elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jane détournait rapidement les yeux gênés par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Constance quant à elle ne voyait que la grande cicatrice qui traversait tout son torse, elle démarrait entre ses seins et descendait jusqu'à son nombril.

Après c'être ressaisie, Constance terminait de déshabiller sa fille, pendant une seconde elle la regardait, quant à Jane elle admirait le corps sublime de la blonde. Elle avait besoin de prendre quelques kilos de plus car ses os étaient un peu trop saillants, mais sa poitrine était haute et ronde, elle semblait ferme et galbée. La peau un peu trop blanche faisait beaucoup ressortir ses aréoles et ses mamelons plus roses. Ses muscles étaient vraiment bien dessinés et très visibles. Ses hanches étaient plus larges que celles de Jane, elles avaient de douces courbes charmeuses et envoutantes. Ses fesses galbées et rondes ne demandaient qu'à être prises en main. Enfin, ses jambes fines et parfaites, Maura était la séduction incarnée.

Jane se raclait la gorge et regardait ailleurs. « _Tu es magnifique Maura, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton corps, pas du tout._ » Elle rougissait furieusement de ses aveux et surtout de la réaction de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler la chaleur qui se rependait lentement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le corps si attractif devant elle.

Constance qui voyait sa réaction et entendait ses mots, commençait à se demander quels étaient les sentiments que cette femme avait pour sa fille. Elle regardait de nouveau sa fille qui avait détourné les yeux et rougissait légèrement, elle se demandait si finalement les sentiments n'étaient pas dans les deux sens.

Avec l'aide de Jane, elles installaient Maura dans la baignoire, celle-ci gémissait doucement de satisfaction. Constance massait avec délicatesse le bras droit de la blonde dans l'eau et Jane promenait une éponge de mer sur les épaules de Maura. Elle voyait des points rouges entourer d'hématomes le long de la colonne vertébrale de Maura, du bout du doigt, elle les touchait doucement.

« _Des équilles !_ » Soupirait la blonde les yeux fermés, elle avait senti le doigt de Jane toucher certaines des marques. La brune gênée avait retiré rapidement sa main et continuait de nettoyer ses épaules en murmurant un « _Je suis désoler !_ ». « _Ne le sois pas, ils parlaient d'un nouveau produit, seulement celui-là s'injectait directement dans la moelle épinière._ » Elle grimaçait en se rappelant la douleur. « _Ils m'ont enfoncé 6 aiguilles dans le dos et je suis resté attacher à la table et piquer pendant longtemps. Le produit me brulait à l'intérieur et les aiguilles me faisaient très mal, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Les premières fois je pleurais et criais tout le temps, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour arrêter les douleurs._ » Une larme roulait de nouveau sur sa joue. « _J'ai appris à oublier la douleur, à penser à autre chose et ne plus faire de bruit. Les douleurs étaient toujours là, parfois plus fortes, mais je devais les supporter, être forte si je ne voulais pas être puni._ »

Jane et Constance échangeaient un regard plein de larmes et continuaient leurs soins. Elles étaient douces et attentionnées, mais Constance ne détachait pas son regard de la cicatrice encore fraiche sur son torse. « _Et celle-ci ?_ » Demandait-elle dans la crainte et la douleur.

Maura malgré la douleur présente dans ses yeux, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, les deux femmes la regardaient avec confusion. « _Elle m'a offert la liberté !_ » Sa voix était douce et légère dans l'air, Maura ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement aux deux femmes. « _La douleur m'avait réveillé ! Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais seule dans une pièce sale. J'ai vu du sang partout et je savais que c'était le mien. J'ai voulu bouger, mais j'étais attacher. J'ai entendu des cris au-dessus de moi, alors j'en ai profité pour me_ _détacher et partir. La douleur m'a coupé le souffle et j'ai vu l'entaille, je l'ai fermé comme j'ai pu. J'ai trouvé des vêtements et je me suis échappé._ » Maura qui voyait Constance et Jane pleurer, se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elles étaient les premières personnes à être si douces et bienveillantes avec elle, Maura ne voulait pas les perdre. « _Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû . . ._ » Elle baissait la tête dans la peur.

Jane et Constance posaient une main sur ses joues, rapidement la blonde les regardait. « _Ne t'excuse pas Maura, tu n'as rien fait de mal._ » Jane lui souriait tendrement. « _Nous pleurons parce que nous avons mal pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as vécu seule ! Tu aurais dû être aimé, choyé et pas torturer !_ »

Les deux femmes prenaient soin du corps affaibli et blessé de Maura, elles étaient douces et tendres, Jane au début gêner par le corps nu devant elle. Admirait sans honte sa beauté, bien sûr elle ne regardait pas les parties intimes de la blonde, mais elle regardait sa peau laiteuse et douce comme du velours, les courbes rondes de ses épaules, la finesse de ses doigts, . . .

Après avoir réussi à calmer la douleur du corps de Maura, elle s'habillait et Jane la recouchait délicatement sur le lit. Constance bordait sa fille avec un baiser sur son front, alors que les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre afin de la laisser dormir, Maura s'écriait.

« _Jane !_ » Lorsque celle-ci se retournait pour la regarder, la blonde baissait la tête dans la gêne, une petite rougeur se formait sur ses joues. « _Reste un peu s'il te plaît ?_ »

Avec l'accord de Constance, Jane s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et regardait Maura.


	7. Chapitre 6 - C'est quoi l'amour?

_**Chapitre 6 – C'est quoi l'amour ?**_

Maura regardait Jane droit dans les yeux, elle était silencieuse et se contentait de la regarder. Le lieutenant Rizzoli aurait pu se sentir gêné ou mal à l'aise, mais la petite blonde ne la dévisageait pas, non, son regard était profond et intense. Elle avait l'impression que la mystérieuse femme allongée sur le lit regardait son âme ! Jane se sentait exposée et complètement ouverte sous le regard de Maura, mais elle ne se sentait pas vulnérable ou en danger. Elle se sentait libre et elle-même, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégé et une douce chaleur enveloppait son âme. Elles restaient là en silence, se regardant simplement, leurs cœurs se parlaient sans mot.

Maura finalement levait une main et délicatement caressait la joue de Jane. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de la brune qui était complètement subjuguée. « _Je ne te fais pas peur ?_ » Demandait si faiblement Maura. « _Pourquoi es-tu différente des autres ? Je me sens bien avec toi, je n'ai pas peur, je ne me sens pas en danger. Pourtant tu as vu le monstre qu'ils ont fait de moi !_ » Sa main chaude reposait maintenant sur le visage de Jane et son pouce caressait tendrement la peau en dessous.

Jane était à court de mots, la douceur et la tendresse de Maura l'hypnotisaient, mais ses mots la troublaient et la blessaient un peu. Finalement elle attrapait la main libre de la blonde et de l'autre caressait son visage. « _Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es sans doute la femme la plus humaine que je n'ai jamais vue ! Evidemment j'ai vu ce dont tu es capable, mais tu n'es pas un monstre._ » Elle se penchait en avant et lui embrassait délicatement le front. « _Pour répondre à ta question, non tu ne me fais pas peur, en fait je me sens en sécurité avec toi._ » Le petit sourire de Maura réchauffait son cœur et elle souriait en retour, mais rapidement une ombre passait dans ses beaux yeux noisettes et bleus. Jane fronçait les sourcils.

Maura soupirait. _« Ils me reprendront tu sais ! »_ Elle parlait toujours aussi doucement et tendrement, seulement la résignation résonnait maintenant dans ses mots. _« Je savais parfaitement que ma liberté n'avait qu'un temps limité._ » Jane resserrait sa prise sur la main de Maura. « _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureuse malgré tout, je sais maintenant que j'ai été aimé et voulu, je sais que je viens de quelque part et que je vivais et vivrais dans le cœur de ma mère. Je t'ai trouvé ! Tu as fait naître d'étranges sentiments en moi, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai ressentis, mais . . ._ »

« _Ça suffit !_ » S'écriait tout à coup Jane, elle attrapait le visage de Maura dans ses mains et l'attirait près du sien, la blonde s'asseyait dans le lit rapidement. « _Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal à nouveau, personne ne te reprendra tu m'entends ?_ » La colère résonnait dans ses mots, mais la détermination également.

Maura souriait tendrement. « _Je sais, je sais Jane ! Mais même moi qui ne connais pas ce monde sait pertinemment qu'ils sont plus nombreux et plus puissants que nous, vivre dans une cage plutôt qu'une autre à quoi cela sert-il ? Ils finiront par trouver un moyen de m'attraper et ils me ramèneront là-bas._ » Maura attrapait également le visage de Jane. « _Je ne permettrais pas que tu sois blessé en essayant de les repousser ! Parce que je suis moi, il y aura toujours quelqu'un après moi pour m'étudier, me disséquer ou me contrôler. Pourras-tu tousses les repousser, seras-tu même près de moi ?_ » Demandait-elle simplement.

Jane pleurait en silence, ses mots ne tenaient aucune haine, aucune colère, juste une simple vérité. « _J'essayerais de toutes mes forces !_ »

Maura était touchée par la ferveur de Jane, par sa détermination. « _À quoi bon ? Tu as une vie Jane, un avenir, une famille, tu as tellement à perdre !_ » Maura attirait lentement le visage de Jane afin d'embrasser délicatement son front. « _Moi j'ai une mère qui a perdu sa fille il y a longtemps et qui à la place retrouve le fantôme d'une femme, dont le corps ne lui appartient même plus, dont le cœur c'est endormi avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'ouvrir complètement. Je suis vide Jane, ma vie m'a été arracher il y a bien longtemps, tout ce qui reste n'est pas beau et douloureux, plus je découvre ton monde et plus le mien s'assombrit ! Tout ce qui m'a toujours paru normal, n'est en fait qu'une terrible torture qui a duré des années, comment vivre avec cette ombre ?_ » Une larme lui échappait finalement.

Jane la tirait contre elle et la serrait fort. « _Tu n'as pas vu toutes les plus belles choses que ce monde a à offrir, même si tu as découvert l'amour de ta mère, tu ignores ce que l'on ressent dans une famille._ » Jane embrassait le haut de la tête de Maura. « _Tu n'as pas encore connu l'amour, . . ._ »

« _C'est quoi l'amour_ ? » Demandait la blonde doucement contre le cou de Jane. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement et son corps se détendait à nouveau.

« _L'amour ?!_ » Jane inspirait profondément le parfum de la chevelure blonde de Maura. « _L'amour c'est que tu ressens pour une seule personne, c'est différent de celui que tu peux ressentir pour ta famille ou tes amis. Cette personne devient ton monde, tu te sens complète près d'elle, tu te sens en sécurité et aimé. La rendre heureuse est tout ce qui t'importe. Tu n'as pas peur de te dévoiler à elle, tu ne penses qu'à elle et ne veux être qu'avec elle. Voilà l'amour dont je parle._ » Murmurait Jane contre la tête de la blonde.

Maura soupirait doucement alors qu'elle s'endormait déjà. « _Je ressens toutes ses choses pour toi ! Est-ce que sa veux dire que je t'aime ?_ » Demandait la blonde dans un bâillement, elle enfouissait son visage contre la peau du cou de Jane et s'endormait finalement.

Jane sentait le corps de Maura s'alourdir contre elle, délicatement elle la rallongeait dans le lit et embrassait son front avant de se redresser. « _J'espère que tu m'aimes, parce que moi je suis amoureuse de toi Maura Dorthea Isles !_ » Avec une dernière caresse sur sa joue, Jane laissait Maura se reposer tranquillement, elle la couvrait correctement avant de se lever et de sortir. Elle fermait doucement la porte de la chambre et descendait retrouver Constance et Paddy au rez-de-chaussée.

Paddy et Constance se taisaient et la regardait attentivement. « _Elle s'est enfin endormie._ »

Doyle se levait rapidement et s'approchait de Jane, après quelques secondes à la dévisager, il tendait une main vers elle. Jane confuse au début le regardait étrangement, avant de prendre sa main et la serrer. « _Merci d'avoir retrouvé et protéger ma fille, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour cela_. » Il sortait un portable d'une de ces poches et le tendait à Jane qui fronçait les sourcils. « _Ce portable est crypté, vous pourrez me contacter directement et personne ne pourra le localiser où le pirater. Ma fille n'est pas encore en sécurité, pendant que vous travaillez de votre côté, je vais faire des recherches du mien._ »

Jane acquiesçait, elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie lorsque son regard se posait sur l'escalier. « _Je dois retourner au poste pour ne pas les alarmer, je . . ._ » Elle hésitait.

Constance se levait et rapidement se plaçait devant le lieutenant. « _Je veillerais sur elle Jane ! Partez sans crainte._ »

La brune hochait la tête et soupirait. « _Prévenez-moi au moindre problème !_ »

« _Promis !_ » Répondait Constance avec un petit sourire.

Dans un soupir Jane se tournait et quittait la maison, Paddy avait ordonné à l'un de ses hommes de la conduire près du cinéma où ils c'étaient rencontrer. Jane retrouvait rapidement sa voiture et retournait au poste. Elle avait disparu pendant des heures, c'était maintenant le milieu de l'après-midi et Jane savait que ses collègues se poseraient des questions, elle devait trouver une bonne excuse. Il était 15 heures et elle entrait dans le poste, son potable n'avait reçu aucun appel et personne ne semblait la chercher. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, Jane était interpellée par le commandant Cavanaught, sans un mot il la tirait avec lui vers une salle d'interrogatoire vide.

« _Où avez-vous été ?_ » Demandait-il tranquillement.

Jane soupirait alors qu'elle se reposait contre le mur près du miroir sans tain. « _J'ai trouvé Maura Isles et je l'ai mise en sécurité._ » Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux.

Cavanaught était surpris, mais se ressaisissait rapidement. « _Très bien, j'ai dit à vos collègues et surtout à l'agent Dean que vous étiez parti interroger un potentiel témoin._ »

Jane soupirait de soulagement. « _Merci monsieur, vous devez savoir que nos téléphones et nos véhicules son peut-être sous surveillance._ » Cavanaught la regardait avec surprise. « _Des hommes armés son entrer chez moi et ils m'ont trouvé au parc ce matin !_ »

Le commandant se frottait la tête dans la perplexité, s'ils avaient la possibilité de les surveiller ainsi alors ils devaient se montrer encore plus prudents. « _Je vais ordonner discrètement au lieutenant Frost de faire des recherches là-dessus._ »

Ils se séparaient et Jane retrouvait Frost, Korsak et l'agent Dean à leur bureau.

« _Lieutenant Rizzoli vous revoilà ! Alors ce témoin ?_ » Demandait l'agent Dean avec un grand sourire.

Jane prenait place à son bureau et lui souriait chaleureusement. « _Oh une fausse piste, un homme ivre qui parlait de bonhomme vert !_ » Tous riaient et reprenaient leurs tâches. L'enquête sur le docteur Whyte restait au point mort car quelqu'un semblait passer avant eux et tous faires disparaitre. Jane et son équipe semblaient de plus en plus frustrer.

Les tremblements de son corps la réveillaient, elle pouvait sentir la future crise approcher. Elle se tournait sur la droite et attrapait le flacon de ses cachets. Elle en avalait deux rapidement avec le verre d'eau posé à côté. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Maura ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, pourtant tout son être était en alerte. Elle se levait difficilement et s'habillait avec ses anciens vêtements. Sur la pointe des pieds elle descendait les escaliers, une voix attirait son attention.

Sans un bruit elle s'approchait de la porte entre ouverte et voyait sa mère assise à une table et discuter vivement avec un homme. Il semblait aussi âgé que sa mère et ses yeux lui semblaient familiers.

« _Elle m'a ramené ma fille ! Cette femme la protéger Patrick !_ » Grondait Constance.

L'homme se frottait le visage avant de souffler. _« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas Constance, elle est ma fille aussi !_ » Maura portait une main à sa bouche dans la surprise. « _Jane Rizzoli est un flic, elle suit la loi, si elle chasse ceux qui ont enlevé Maura, elle a de grandes chances de se faire tuer et je ne peux rien faire contre cela !_ » Avouait-il dans la défaite. « _Même moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la protéger, cet homme est très puissant et a plus de ressources que moi, j'ignore comment la garder en sécurité Constance !_ »

La femme pleurait de nouveau. « _Non ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé de nouveau, je ne peux pas la perdre Patrick. J'ai lutté pendant 28 ans, espérant qu'un jour je la prendrais à nouveau dans mes bras ! Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre !_ » Doyle se levait rapidement et prenait Constance dans ses bras et tentait de la réconforter.

Maura les larmes aux yeux s'éloignait silencieusement de la porte et quittait la maison rapidement. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle savait vers où aller afin de retrouver Jane.

L'enquête ne menait nulle part, Jane avait joué de son charme toute l'après-midi avec Dean et elle le trouvait de plus en plus lourd. Mais il en savait plus qu'elle sur cette affaire et la survie de Maura dépendait d'elle. Lorsque Dean l'avait invité à prendre un verre, Jane avait accepté et l'avait mené un Dirty Robert's. Il se vantait et parlait également de l'enquête un peu plus à chaque nouveau whisky. « _Vous savez que le docteur Whyte travaillait pour l'organisation des Sombres Faucons, on raconte que certains des plus hauts dirigeants en feraient partie !_ » Sa main se posait sur celle de Jane qui luttait férocement afin de ne pas tirer la sienne rapidement. _« Ils auraient créé le patient 0 dans le but de réaliser une puissante armée de super soldat. Seulement les autres essais auraient échoué._ » Il se penchait plus vers Jane et chuchotait doucement. « _J'ai entendu dire que le patient 0 était recherché par beaucoup de monde et ils seraient prêts à payer cher pour l'avoir !_ »

Jane se redressait rapidement dans la colère. « _Il le vend comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ?!_ »

Dean la regardait surpris par son éclat. « _Pas un vulgaire morceau de viande, un morceau qui vau dans les 150 millions de dollars !_ »

Jane se frottait les tempes dans la consternation, beaucoup de gens seront à la poursuite de Maura si cela se sait rapidement. Une étrange sensation la submergeait et elle regardait autour d'elle, le lieutenant avait le sentiment d'être surveillé, mais elle ne voyait rien, alors qu'elle allait parler, son portable sonnait.

Le tirant de sa poche, elle réalisait que c'était le portable que Doyle lui avait donné, rapidement elle s'excusait et allait à l'extérieur.

« _Rizzoli !_ » Elle se posait contre un mur et respirait profondément l'air froid de la nuit.

« _Maura est partie !_ » Disait simplement Doyle, mais Jane pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Le lieutenant se redressait rapidement. « _Quoi ?! comment-sa partie ?_ » Demandait-elle de colère.

« _Constance est montée s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle n'était plus là, les vêtements qu'elle portait en arrivant ont disparu aussi._ »

« _Merde !_ » Rugissait-elle. « _Elle a dû penser que je l'avais abandonné et elle s'est enfui !_ » Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle arpentait le trottoir de long en large dans la nervosité. « _Depuis combien de . . ._ . »

La communication était coupée tout à coupe et Jane tombait inconsciente au sol. Des hommes en costume noir sortaient d'un camion et ramassaient le corps de Jane, ils la menaient dans le véhicule et démarraient rapidement.

Des cris d'une personne qui sortaient alarmaient tout le monde et Dean se jetait hors du bar l'arme au poing, mais c'était trop tard, ils tournaient déjà au coin de la rue et disparaissaient dans la nuit. Seulement personne ne savait qu'elle avait observé la scène, personne ne savait qu'elle avait tout vue et savait qui venait d'emporter la femme qui avait pris une très grande importance dans sa vie. Maura avait retrouvé Jane et gardait un œil sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas aimé les étranges sentiments qui l'avaient submergé alors que Jane parlait avec cet homme. Elle n'avait pas aimé les petits sourires qu'il lui faisait ou les gestes étranges, mais ce qui l'avait plus touché encore était les sourires que Jane lui avait rendus et son comportement envers lui. Pourtant elle était là, se déplaçant dans les rues, elle suivait cette mystérieuse femme qui ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Malgré toutes ses choses confuses qu'elle ressentait, son cœur ne lui cessait de lui hurler de retrouver Jane et de la sauver.

Elle se trouvait devant un autre vieux bâtiment, il était abandonné et risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment, à première vue ! Car Maura savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il ressemblait à celui duquel elle c'était échappé, probablement qu'un autre laboratoire se trouvait dans son sous-sol et Jane se trouvait là.

Maura observait le bâtiment un moment de loin, elle avait vu des ombres bouger et des silhouettes derrière les fenêtres, l'endroit était bien gardé et elle était certaine que son vieil ami l'attendait aussi.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Sauvetage de Jane

Salut à tous ! Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire, mais je manquais d'inspiration. Je tenais à vous informer que même si je délaisse un peu une histoire pendant quelque temps, je ne l'oublie pas pour autant et chaque histoire que je partage avec vous sera terminé sinon je ne l'aurais pas commencé !

Bonne lecture et merci pour tout ceux qui prenne la peine de me lire !

* * *

 **Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 – Sauvetage de Jane**_

Maura regardait le vieux bâtiment pour un moment, elle savait que Jane se trouvait prisonnière à l'intérieur. Elle ignorait comment elle le savait, mais elle le savait. C'était un piège, ils voulaient l'attirer ici afin de la capturer, voilà pourquoi ils avaient enlevé Jane.

Seulement Maura n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, elle devait la sortir de leurs mains avant qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal et pour cela elle devait jouer leur jeu. Seulement elle avait un avantage, ils ne connaissaient pas sa force, elle avait appris avec le temps à se protéger et cacher ses pouvoirs, elle aurait au moins la surprise pour elle. Seulement elle pensait que c'était un aller sans retour, du moins pour elle car elle sortirait Jane de là peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

Silencieusement elle se faufilait entre les gardes et approchait du bâtiment. Rapidement Maura se glissait à l'intérieur et se mettait en recherche de Jane, elle ne reconnaissait pas les couloirs qu'elle traversait, ni les pièces qu'elle franchissait, pourtant elle savait qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction.

Chaque nouveau pas lui disait qu'elle se rapprochait de Jane. Une porte automatique s'ouvrait devant elle et Maura entrait dans un gigantesque laboratoire, il était plus équipé et plus grand que la petite salle de torture dans laquelle elle c'était réveillée. Parmi les machines elle voyait une table et Jane était attachée dessus.

Au lieu de ce précipité et aller la détacher, elle avançait prudemment et examinait tous les coins et recoins de cet endroit. Seulement elles étaient seules, Jane qui remarquait un mouvement du coin de l'œil tournait la tête vers l'intrus. Elle ouvrait grand ses yeux lorsqu'elle reconnaissait Maura, elle allait parler lorsqu'une voix résonnait tout à coup.

« _Qui est-elle pour toi M626 ?_ » Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blancs et portant une blouse blanche venait d'entrer par une autre porte. Son regard brun, presque noir était vide et dépourvu d'émotion.

Maura qui reconnaissait ses yeux se figeait et se préparait à combattre. C'était lui, le monstre qui lui avait fait mal toutes ses années, le démon qui utilisait ses machines pour blesser et déchirer son corps. Elle avait peur de lui et peur d'avoir à nouveau mal, mais elle l'affronterait pour Jane. Elle relevait la tête et fronçait les sourcils dans la colère. « _C'est terminé !_ » Rugissait-elle.

Surpris par son comportement rebelle, il l'examinait attentivement alors qu'il s'approchait de Jane. « _Je ne suis pas dupe M626, je sais que tu es là pour elle, pour la sauver !_ » Il allait passer une main dans les cheveux noirs de Jane, mais une force invisible l'empêchait de la toucher, il relevait rapidement la tête vers la blonde qui avançait lentement vers eux. « _Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi es-tu si fidèle envers elle ?_ » Il pouvait lire la confusion dans le regard de sa création, Maura avait évolué entre ses mains, elle était sa propriété. « _Réponds-moi M626 ! Je te l'ordonne !_ » Grondait-il.

Jane voyait Maura sursauter au cri de l'homme, sa colère grandissait de plus en plus, elle hurlait tout à coup. « _Elle s'appelle Maura !_ » L'homme tournait la tête brusquement vers elle dans la colère. « _Elle n'est pas à vous et je ne vous laisserais plus lui faire de mal !_ » Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces contre les entraves qui retenaient ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa taille. Dans un rugissement de colère et de frustration, le corps de Jane retombait lourdement sur la table. Ses entraves n'avaient même pas bougé d'un pouce.

Des gardes entraient rapidement dans la pièce et encerclaient Maura, un déclic résonnait dans la pièce et tous regardaient perplexes autour d'eux. Jane sentait ses liens se desserrer, rapidement elle se libérait et se plaçait près de Maura qui ne lâchait pas l'homme des yeux.

Il devait avoir la soixantaine, ses cheveux étaient de couleur poivre et sel. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond, mais l'obscurité semblait être une meilleure couleur, son regard était froid et effrayant. De la taille de Jane, son corps était plutôt maigre sous sa blouse blanche. Il semblait peu musclé, mais sa terrible nature la faisait frissonner.

« _Je ne peux pas te laisser partir M626._ » Il faisait un pas vers les filles, les hommes armés autour d'eux semblaient neveux.

Jane faisait un pas en avant et cachait légèrement Maura avec son corps, sans arme et surpassé par le nombre d'ennemis, elle ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais elle serait damnée si elle ne défendait pas la petite blonde.

« _Pourquoi m'avoir fait toutes ses choses ?_ » Demandait Maura d'une petite voix.

Surprise par sa question l'homme perplexe l'examinait attentivement, avait-il manqué son évolution ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu ou envisagé qu'elle évoluerait psychologiquement même dans son isolement total ? Il était d'autant plus fasciné par elle et désireux de la garder. « _Pour te rendre meilleur ! Regardes-toi, tu es parfaite_. » Son petit sourire de fierté donnait la nausée à Jane qui serait les poings plus fermement.

Maura regardait Jane puis de nouveau l'homme. « _Je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne suis même plus sûr d'être encore humaine._ » à la surprise de l'homme sa voix était forte et ferme. « _Vous avez détruit la petite fille que j'étais, vous m'avez beaucoup pris._ » Elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle avant de revenir à l'homme. « _Vous ne nous laisserez pas partir n'est-ce pas ?_ » Il secouait rapidement la tête avec véhémence. « _Je suis désolé de devoir faire cela, je ne veux faire de mal à personne mais je ne la laisserais jamais entre vos mains quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_ »

L'homme la regardait avec de grands yeux, il était complètement stupéfait par la dévotion qu'elle avait envers cette femme.

Jane se retournait et allait protester lorsque son regard tombait sur les yeux de Maura, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, elle ne voyait même plus la couleur de ses iris. Elle savait que la petite blonde allait utiliser ses pouvoirs.

L'atmosphère devenait pesante autour d'eux, le docteur regardait avec surprise et admiration sa création.

 _« Vous avez fait une erreur pendant toutes ces années !_ » La voix de Maura était calme et posée, mais également ferme et sur. _« Vous avez laissé mon esprit grandir librement pendant que vous tentiez de changer mon corps._ » Elle levait les mains au niveau de ses côtes, paumes vers le ciel et rapidement toutes les armes que tenaient les hommes en noir se levaient dans les airs hors de leur portée. Maura faisait un pas en avant vers l'homme à la blouse blanche. _« En me réduisant au silence vous avez perdu l'occasion de voir mon évolution._ » Elle penchait la tête sur le côté en voyant la colère et la surprise dans le regard du docteur, d'un mouvement de ses mains et toutes les armes allaient se fracasser contre le mur devant elle.

Il sortait un étrange appareil de sa poche droite et souriait avec arrogance. « _Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je n'ai pas vu M626, tu as bien caché ta puissance !_ » Ses traits se durcissaient dans la rage.

Un coup de feu retentissait tout à coup et tout le monde cherchaient du regard qui avait bien pu tirer. Jane sautait un pas en arrière lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur une petite balle figée dans l'air juste devant sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas été arrêtée, elle aurait traversé sa poitrine et son cœur, Jane regardait rapidement Maura.

La colère emplissait son regard, tranquillement elle s'approchait du lieutenant, lorsque leurs épaules se touchaient, elle s'arrêtait et levait les yeux vers le tireur qui semblait maintenant terrifié. Jane pouvait sentir au moment où Maura s'était approchée, une force étrange l'enveloppé comme un cocon chaleureux invisible. Elle réalisait que la petite blonde l'avait approché afin de la faire entrer dans son bouclier et la protéger, sans réfléchir elle attrapait doucement la main droite de Maura et enlaçait leurs doigts.

Surprise par ce doux contact et cette chaleur qui infiltrait son corps là où leurs mains se touchaient, elle regardait avec incrédulité les doigts de Jane enlacés avec les siens et tenant fermement sa main. Elle relevait rapidement la tête pour voir la confiance et aussi l'inquiétude pour elle. Avec une détermination renouvelée, Maura tournait la tête vers le tireur, son arme était jetée loin de lui et il était violemment poussé contre le mur derrière lui. Il perdait conscience lorsque son dos frappait le mur et s'écroulait au sol.

De multiples cris résonnaient autour d'elles, Jane voyait tous les hommes voler aux quatre coins de la pièce et s'écraser au sol inconscient. Des hurlements résonnaient derrière la porte par laquelle Maura était entré, Jane savait que la petite blonde les maintenait fermer. Les pouvoirs de Maura étaient grands, très grands, Jane pouvait sentir la chaleur échapper du petit corps de la blonde, elle pouvait sentir le bourdonnement de l'air autour de Maura Isles.

Elle aurait dû être terrifiée par cette femme, elle aurait dû être inquiète, pourtant près d'elle et lui tenant la main ainsi, elle ne c'était jamais senti plus en sécurité qu'à ce moment. Jane tournait la tête et regardait le regard déterminé de cette petite femme, malgré son froncement de sourcil, Jane sentait toute la bienveillance de Maura. Elle était surprise car cette femme avait la force de mener tout homme visage vers le sol avec simplement son esprit, elle pourrait se débarrasser d'eux d'une simple pensée, pourtant elle faisait tout pour ne pas faire de mal.

« _En route !_ » Sans autre mot, Maura avançait vers une autre porte. Le docteur à la blouse blanche était écarté rapidement de leur chemin. Les portes s'ouvraient brusquement, seulement avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans le couloir, Il utilisait l'appareil dans ses mains et une fléchette venait se figer dans l'épaule de Maura.

Elle l'arrachait rapidement de sa peau et la menait devant ses yeux avant de l'attraper de sa main libre, c'était une seringue hypodermique, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait injecté, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle devait sortir Jane de là.

« _Maura ?!_ » Demandait le lieutenant inquiète par la seringue qui avait transpercé sa peau. Seulement la petite blonde avançait rapidement dans les couloirs, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Jane prenait la seringue de la main de la blonde et la mettait dans l'une de ses poches, elle aurait peut-être besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans plus tard.

Elles passaient de couloir en couloir, une alarme retentissait partout autour d'elles. Chaque fois que des hommes armés étaient venu s'interposer entre elles et la sortie, Maura les avait jetés hors de leur chemin. Jane pouvait sentir sa petite main commencer à trembler dans la sienne, c'était léger, mais Jane savait que l'utilisation continue de ses pouvoirs l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Jane songeait à la crise qu'avait eu Maura dans sa voiture et par les signaux envoyés par son corps, le lieutenant savait qu'une nouvelle approchait.

Elles traversaient une nouvelle porte pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. De nombreuses voitures se trouvaient là, des hommes se cachaient derrière elles et pointaient beaucoup d'armes vers elles, certaines étaient vraiment grosses et Maura savait que partir allait être difficile.

Sa main gauche allait à son dos et elle replaçait sa capuche sur sa tête, Jane la regardait avec confusion et crainte. Lentement la blonde levait la tête et regardait le lieutenant droit dans les yeux. « _Je suis désolé d'avoir apporté tant de danger dans ta vie, je . . ._ » Elle soupirait en baissant la tête, seulement avant que Jane ne puisse répondre Maura la regardait de nouveau, une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Je vais mettre fin à cela, tu retrouveras ta vie d'avant et tu m'oublieras vite._ »

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion, les mots de Maura sonnaient comme un adieu, mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre cette incroyable femme ! Seulement avant même d'avoir la chance de répondre, Maura délaçait leurs doigts et menait la main de Jane jusqu'à sa hanche. « _Ne me lâche pas quoi qu'il arrive !_ » Elle se plaçait rapidement devant Rizzoli et avançait vers les voitures.

Les tires commençaient et Jane s'accrochait aux hanches de Maura avec fermeté, elle pouvait voir chaque balle frapper un bouclier invisible juste à quelques centimètres d'elles pour tomber au sol. Maura avait levé les bras devant elle et les avait croisés comme pour faire un bouclier.

Jane pouvait la sentir reculer par moments sous la force des coups, elle était abasourdie par la puissance de cette femme et la détermination dont-elle faisait preuve. Mais un bruit sourd la sortait de sa contemplation et elle voyait un énorme projectile voler vers elles.

Une gigantesque explosion les entourait et le feu dansait autour d'elle, Jane c'était replier autour de Maura qui respirait lourdement, le lieutenant pouvait sentir son corps trembler. La chaleur se dispersait rapidement, Jane relevait la tête pour réaliser avec surprise qu'elles étaient encore en vie et sans blessures. Quelque chose tombait sur son poignet, elle avait enroulé son bras autour des épaules de Maura. En penchant la tête Jane voyait trois gouttes de sang tombé sur sa peau, rapidement elle se penchait afin de voir le visage de Maura caché sous la capuche.

Un filet de sang avait coulé de son nez, rouler sur ses lèvres et son menton avant de tomber. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses tempes, sa respiration était courte et laborieuse, ses pupilles étaient encore très dilatés. Le corps de Maura était mis à rude épreuve et Jane savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement, seulement après le choc de les voir encore debout, les tirs avaient rapidement repris.

Un rugissement avait glissé hors des lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle avait levé les mains en l'air et tenait aussi fort que possible le bouclier qui les protégeait. Elle savait que ses pouvoirs étaient grands, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de tester leurs limites. Maintenant elle espérait être assez forte pour tenir et mener Jane loin du danger.

« _Docteur Soll !_ » Un homme en costume noir courait vers le docteur aux cheveux blancs qui était sorti du bâtiment par une autre porte et regardait avec stupéfaction la lutte de Maura contre ses hommes de main. « _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé de ses pouvoirs docteur ? pourquoi m'avoir envoyé la chercher sans me dire qu'elle pouvait nous contrer si facilement ?_ » Demandait l'homme avec colère.

Le docteur Soll regardait avec dédains l'agent Skys, il allait parler lorsque l'explosion attirait son attention. Un de ses hommes avait lancé une roquette sur les filles. Il avançait d'un pas vers elles dans l'horreur, il voulait que M626 lui ne revienne, pas qu'elle meure. Avec surprise pour le docteur et consternation pour l'agent Skys, le feu disparaissait autour d'elles et ils réalisaient qu'elles n'avaient même pas été blessé. « _Quelle merveille !_ » Susurrait le docteur dans l'émerveillement et la joie. « _Elle m'a caché sa force, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle recelait tant de puissance Tom !_ »

L'agent Skys regardait plus attentivement les deux femmes. « _Elle n'est plus cette petite fille craintive._ » Chuchotait-il pour lui-même. Plus il la regardait et plus il était subjugué par cette femme qu'il découvrait, elle était forte, combative, déterminée et belle. Cette dernière révélation le surprenait, en la regardait de plus près, il réalisait qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Bien que la capuche cachât pratiquement tout son visage, que les vêtements qu'elle portait masquaient ses formes, ses mouvements étaient fluides et précis, elle ressemblait presque à une danseuse.

Ses forces diminuaient rapidement, Maura savait qu'elle devait trouver une solution afin de sortir Jane de là. Elle cessait d'avancer, rapidement elle se redressait et rassemblait toutes ses forces. « _Ça suffit !_ » Hurlait-elle.

Tous les bruits cessaient brusquement, les armes de tous les hommes tombaient au sol. Ils regardaient perplexes autour d'eux, le docteur Soll et l'agent Skys étaient figés pendant un moment dans la surprise.

Rapidement les hommes volaient dans les airs, les voitures étaient déplacées ou renversées. Beaucoup s'enfuyaient en hurlant tandis que d'autre tentaient de reprendre leurs armes et combattre à nouveau.

Seulement Maura était maintenant en colère et elle les jetait hors de son chemin, elle avançait rapidement jusqu'à la rue, Jane la suivait silencieusement.

L'agent Skys furieux attrapait une arme et se plaçait rapidement devant les filles. « _Tu ne vas nulle part petite fille._ » Ordonnait-il d'une voix profonde.

Maura s'arrêtait et le regardait un moment, elle penchait légèrement la tête vers la droite et semblait perplexe. L'agent devenait nerveux, il redoutait le courroux de cette femme et en même temps sa beauté le subjuguait. Maura regardait sur sa gauche et voyait le docteur Soll qui reculait d'un pas dans la crainte, il savait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de la retenir, il n'était pas préparé à tant de puissance. Il devait la laisser partir et s'organiser afin de la capturer.

La petite blonde poussait légèrement Jane sur sa gauche afin qu'elle ne la touche plus. Le lieutenant Rizzoli surprise et inquiète par son geste la regardait avec confusion. Maura regardait de nouveau l'agent devant elle. « _Vous souhaitez me ramener dans ce laboratoire et me rattacher à une table pour me torturer de nouveau ?!_ »

Tom Skys regardait M626 en silence, sa phrase ne sonnait pas tout à fait comme une question, mais pas exactement comme une affirmation. « _J'ai pour ordre de te capturer et te ramener._ » Grognait-il de colère. Il était furieux contre elle pour lutter et ne pas obéir, mais il était encore plus furieux contre lui pour être touché par le bref éclat de douleur qui avait traversé son regard bleu et noisette. Il avait demandé au docteur Whyte pourquoi elle avait les yeux de deux couleurs différentes et il lui avait répondu qu'elle avait maintenant les yeux verrons du aux modifications génétiques qu'ils avaient fait sur elle. Tom avait toujours trouvé ses yeux magnifiques, mais à l'époque il la voyait comme un cobaye, une petite fille, maintenant c'était le regard d'une femme désirable qu'il se trouvait subjugué.

Maura levait la main droite devant elle à hauteur de son cœur, une petite flamme naissait au creux de sa paume. Tous aspiraient un souffle dans la stupeur, il voyait cette petite flamme grandir peu à peu et envelopper la main de la blonde. Alors que le feu se rependait sur tout son corps, Maura tournait le haut de son corps vers le bâtiment derrière elle et le regardait fixement.

De la fumée commençait à s'échapper des fenêtres et le feu envahissait rapidement le bâtiment, des gens sortaient de tous les côtés en hurlant. Une fois que le feu dévorait complètement le lieu, Maura se tournait vers l'agent qui la regardait avec peur. « _Où me ramènerez-vous maintenant ?_ » Demandait calmement Maura. Les flammes se dissipaient rapidement de son corps. Elle regardait rapidement le docteur Soll qui semblait tétanisé par la surprise. « _Vous avez fait de moi un monstre, mais vous ignorez à quel point je peux être terrible !_ »

Maintenant c'était Maura qui avait peur, elle n'osait pas la regarder mais tendait une main vers Jane. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir la peur dans son regard à elle aussi, car elle savait qu'elle pleurerait immédiatement si elle voyait la crainte dans le regard de Jane. Elle pouvait voir la main du lieutenant se glisser nerveusement dans la sienne, la distance qui séparait leurs corps et le cœur de Maura se serrait en réalisant que la belle brune avait maintenant peur d'elle et semblait redouter de la toucher.

Une terrible douleur se formait dans sa poitrine et nouait également son ventre, seulement elle ne pouvait pas tomber en morceaux ici et maintenant, elle devait mener Jane vers un endroit sûr. Sans attendre elle reprenait ses mouvements et avançait droit devant elle, l'agent Skys s'écartait du chemin et les laissait partir.

Le jour commençait à se lever et Maura ignorait vers où elle devait se diriger, son corps lui faisait de plus en plus mal et devenait de plus en plus lourd. Bien qu'elle sût qu'une partie de sa douleur venait du rejet qu'elle venait de subir de la part de Jane, elle savait aussi que l'utilisation aussi intensive de ses pouvoirs avait plus avoir là-dedans. Elle devait déposer Jane au plus vite quelque part et se réfugier dans un endroit sûr.

Alors qu'elles marchaient silencieusement toutes les deux, Maura se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur en fuyant de ce laboratoire lorsqu'elle c'était éveillé sur cette table seule et blessé. La douleur physique était terrible et plusieurs fois elle avait souhaité que cela cesse, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était pire encore. Même si elle marchait droit et rapidement, son corps lui semblait un poids mort, chaque respiration était pénible et plus dure à prendre que la précédente, la solitude qu'elle ressentait n'avait jamais été plus grande qu'à cet instant. La seule personne qui semblait voir celle qu'elle était vraiment maintenant la craignait, pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Se demandait Maura.

Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle n'en voulait même pas à Jane, elle comprenait sa peur, elle était un monstre voilà tout. À la première voiture qu'elle rencontrait, Maura ouvrait les portes et démarrait le véhicule, elle ne savait pas conduire donc elle laissait Jane prendre place devant le volant et s'installait dans le siège d'à côté. Perdue depuis longtemps dans ses pensées, elle attendait simplement l'occasion de fuir.

Jane avait eu peur lorsque la flamme était apparue dans la main de Maura, elle avait voulu se jeter sur elle. Seulement la flamme avait grandi et Maura n'avait pas bronché, elle ne semblait même pas souffrir. Jane réalisait que c'était un autre pouvoir qu'avait cette femme, le feu enveloppait rapidement son petit corps et caressait toute sa peau. Puis l'explosion derrière elle la sortait de sa contemplation et elle réalisait que le bâtiment était dévoré par le feu, les fenêtres explosaient les uns après les autres. Jane réalisait que Maura avait cela, rapidement elle tournait la tête pour voir son regard concentrer sur l'édifice peu à peu réduit en cendres.

Le lieutenant était perplexe, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette femme, elle détenait d'incroyable pouvoir, elle avait grandi dans un laboratoire et avait servi de cobaye pour les ambitions d'un psychopathe, ils l'avaient torturé plus que Jane pouvait même l'imaginer. Pourtant elle était là, combattant ses bourreaux pour la sortir de là, Maura était venu pour elle. Elle avait vu des gens sauter des fenêtres du bâtiment en feu pour ne pas brûler vivant, seulement avant d'atteindre le sol, leur chute avait été ralenti et ils atterrissaient en bas sans une blessure.

Elle aurait pu les laisser tous mourir à l'intérieur mais à la place elle avait aidé tout le monde à sortir sain et sauf de cet endroit. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve de tant de bonté envers ses monstres ? Jane savait que Maura aurait pu tuer beaucoup de monde cette nuit, elle aurait pu retourner toutes les balles qu'ils avaient tirées sur elles, elle aurait pu faire brûler le bâtiment avec tout le monde à l'intérieur, personne n'aurait su ce qu'elle avait faite et son cauchemar aurait peut-être cessé. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pris une seule vie, elle risquait même la sienne en faisant cela !

Jane voyait les ravages que faisaient ses dons sur son corps, une fois qu'elle relâcherait sa concentration, que l'adrénaline se dissiperait de son corps elle allait le payer très cher.

Lorsque Maura tendait une main tremblante vers elle, Jane réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur que cette merveilleuse petite blonde lui fasse du mal, elle ne pensait même pas que cela était possible. Le cœur de Maura était bien trop pur, bien trop bienveillant, chaleureux et aimant pour blesser quelqu'un et son amour pour cette femme se renforçait.

Jane allait atteindre la main de Maura lorsqu'elle la voyait secouée vivement par un tremblement, en regardant rapidement son corps, le lieutenant Rizzoli pouvait dire qu'elle souffrait et Jane avait maintenant peur d'aggraver ses souffrances. Timidement elle attrapait sa main, mais gardait une certaine distance entre elles, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en sécurité. Jane ne voulait surtout pas apporter plus de douleur au corps de Maura et elle savait que la petite blonde ne pouvait montrer aucune faiblesse devant leurs ennemis.

Une fois hors de porter de leurs ennemis, Jane regardait attentivement Maura, Elle pouvait dire que celle-ci tenait encore debout seulement par la force de sa détermination, son corps tremblait de plus en plus. « _Maura ont devrait peut-être se réfugier quelque part je suis inquiète pour toi._ » Seulement la petite blonde ne lui répondait pas, elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu ses mots. Jane était confuse par le comportement de Maura, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le lieutenant resserrait légèrement sa prise sur sa petite main, mais elle ne réagissait pas et Jane s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Maura semblait fermée, la douleur était inscrite sur son visage et aussi la défaite. Jane ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, quelque chose semblait brisé en elle et le lieutenant commençait à vraiment avoir peur. « _Maura parles-moi je t'en prie !_ »

Elle avait pour seule réponse le silence, un clic et Jane voyait les portes d'une voiture s'ouvrir. Elle aurait été furieuse de songer à voler une voiture, mais elle savait que Maura ne tiendra pas tout le chemin de retour si elles l'avaient fait en marchant. Elles se glissaient dans le véhicule et Jane cherchait la route qui les ramènerait à la maison.

Au bout de 10 minutes de route Jane découvrait qu'elles se trouvaient à deux heures de route de Boston, elles étaient hors de la ville. Le silence dans la voiture était pesant, voire écrasant, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, Maura semblait nerveuse et sur le qui-vive. Jane réalisait qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir à la première occasion. Le lieutenant fronçait les sourcils, pourquoi Maura voulait la fuir après être venue la sauver ? Regrettait-elle d'être venu ? Non, Jane secouait la tête, ce n'était pas ça, il y avait surement autre chose.

Seulement avant d'avoir même la chance de poser une question, un gémissement échappait aux lèvres de Maura, son dos s'arquait et sa tête se jetait vers l'arrière. Les mains de la petite blonde s'accrochaient aux coussins du siège alors que la douleur la submergeait tout à coup.

Rapidement Jane tendait une main et repoussait la capuche de Maura, ses doigts avaient effleuré la peau de son visage et les yeux de Jane s'écarquillaient, elle se rangeait sur le bas-côté et posait une main sur le front de Maura qui était brûlant. La blonde se tortillait dans tous les sens alors que la douleur grandissait, finalement un cri lui échappait lorsque tous ses muscles se mirent à brûler.

Jane était effrayée, elle fouillait rapidement les poches de Maura, elle trouvait la petite boîte de pilules et l'ouvrait immédiatement, elle tirait deux cachets et les glissait dans la bouche de Maura. Après quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures, le corps de Maura retombait lourdement dans le siège, elle était maintenant inconsciente. Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas, sa température semblait augmenter, sa respiration était toujours aussi rapide et la douleur de son corps semblait toujours aussi vive.

Jane regardait autour d'elle, elles se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part, elle n'avait pas son portable et elles étaient encore trop loin de Boston. Rapidement le lieutenant redémarrait la voiture et cherchait un endroit pour se cacher, elle n'était pas certaine que Maura supporterait tout le trajet de retour et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque alors qu'elle était à la recherche d'un endroit abandonné afin de se reposer un peu et voir ce qu'elles allaient faire.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Reste avec moi

_**Je vous souhaite de bonne fête et je vous remercie de lire mes histoires !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Ilses**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 – Reste avec moi !**_

Après des minutes qui lui avaient paru des heures, Jane trouvait une petite route de terre et plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir les restes d'une ferme qu'elle espérait abandonner. Elle cachait la voiture derrière de grands arbres et allait rapidement faire le tour du vieux corps de ferme abandonné. Les arbres fournissaient un abri parfait car ils masquaient la maison de la route, même la ferme était bien plus loin à l'intérieur des terres.

Jane fouillait toute la maison, elle ouvrait les volets et les fenêtres. Elle cherchait dans chaque pièce, dans les placards et rassemblait tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Jane trouvait un matelas à l'étage, elle le descendait dans le salon pratiquement vide, elle repoussait les meubles inutiles. Des couvertures avaient été laissé dans un placard, elle préparait un lit avant de sortir de la maison et aller à la voiture.

Son cœur se serrait en voyant Maura toujours inconsciente. Elle se tordait de douleur et gémissait régulièrement, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses joues étaient rouges. Le plus délicatement possible elle ramassait le petit corps fiévreux et tremblant. Un profond gémissement de douleur se glissait hors des lèvres de Maura lorsque Jane la prenait dans ses bras.

Jane déposait rapidement Maura au centre du matelas, son corps était terriblement chaud et irradiait de chaleur. Elle retirait le plus délicatement possible le pull, les chaussures et le pantalon de Maura, en la laissant simplement dans une culotte et un débardeur. Elle posait malgré tout un drap sur elle et allait chercher de l'eau pour la rafraichir et la faire boire autant que possible.

Dire que Jane était terrifiée était un euphémisme, elle se perdait dans ses pensées et ses peurs tout en regardant la bassine se remplir. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre, bien qu'elle voulût le nier, Jane était éperdument amoureuse de Maura. La voir souffrir ainsi et surtout n'avoir aucune idée de comment l'aider lui déchirait le cœur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle survivrait à la perte de cette femme avant d'avoir eu la chance de lui faire part de ses sentiments et qui sais, peut-être même de pouvoir l'aimer.

Tandis qu'elle épongeait le front de Maura, Jane ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas, hormis la maladie de la blonde. Elle semblait avoir abandonné, ne voulant plus se battre pour sa vie. Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait mourir, après tout elle c'était battu pour sa liberté, pour sa vie alors pourquoi semblait-elle avoir baissé les bras ?

Jane cherchait un moyen de lui donner l'envie de vivre, l'envie de se battre. Elle repensait au comportement de Maura lorsqu'elles marchaient loin de leurs ennemis. Quelque chose c'était passé à ce moment-là, elle était tout à coup distante et replier en elle-même. Pourtant Jane ne pouvait pas trouver une seule raison à cela.

Elle était épuisée, elle avait été enlevée la veille et n'avait toujours pas dormi. Donc malgré elle, Jane sombrait dans le sommeil à côté de Maura sur le matelas.

La chaleur étouffante la réveillait, la sueur roulait sur sa peau, elle pouvait la sentir perler partout sur son corps. Malgré sa fatigue, Jane ouvrait les yeux et dans l'horreur, elle réalisait que cette chaleur insupportable venait du petit corps rouler en boule contre son côté.

Maura était trempée par la sueur, son peux de vêtements collaient à son corps, sa respiration semblait en lambeau et difficile. Jane était maintenant terrifiée, elle se redressait et posait une main sur le front de Maura. Elle était vraiment brûlante, Jane se demandait même comment elle pouvait être encore en vie. Sans réfléchir, le lieutenant soulevait la petite blonde dans ses bras et sortait de la maison. Elle la contournait et suivait un petit chemin terreux.

Lors de son exploration du lieu pour s'assurer que personne ne vivait là, elle avait trouvé un petit cours d'eau. À cette époque de l'année l'eau était vraiment froide, seulement elle ne s'en souciait pas. Jane entrait dans le ruisseau et s'asseyait, l'eau lui arrivait sous les seins. Elle reposait doucement Maura dedans, qui hurlait au premier contact, elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Seulement Jane la gardait presque totalement immergée, elle devait faire baisser sa température.

Finalement Maura cessait de se débattre et son corps tombait lâche sur les jambes de Jane qui gardait sa tête hors de l'eau. D'une main, elle gardait le visage de Maura en surface et l'autre arrosait doucement son front tout en caressant ses cheveux. Son petit corps tremblait vivement, même si Jane pouvait sentir sa fièvre reculée un peu, elle était toujours là.

De petits yeux noisette apparaissaient, ils étaient vitreux par la fièvre. Jane souriait légèrement tout en attendant qu'ils se fixent sur elle. « _Salut toi !_ » Susurrait-elle doucement.

« _Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?_ » Demandait Maura tout en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré la brume dans laquelle elle nageait actuellement, elle était assez consciente pour réaliser que Jane la tenait et caressait doucement son front, seulement elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. L'inquiétude semblait emplir son beau regard sombre, mais cela n'était pas possible, Jane avait peur d'elle.

Jane était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait cela. Elle se demandait si la fièvre ne la faisait pas délirer, seulement son regard montrait qu'elle était consciente de son environnement. « _Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?_ »

La noirceur commençait de nouveau à étreindre son esprit, son corps était un brasier ardent et la douleur était insupportable. _« Tu as peur de moi !_ » Se contentait-elle de dire avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ » Soupirait Jane tout en se penchant pour embrasser son front brûlant. « _Je n'ai pas peur de toi Maura, . . ._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _J'ai peur pour toi !_ » Elle caressait tendrement la joue rouge de la petite blonde. « _Tu crois que je voulais te fuir dès que possible. Tu penses que je veux t'abandonner._ » Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Maura semblait si distante et triste, elle comprenait pourquoi elle semblait avoir abandonné le combat. Si elle ne se trompait pas sur les sentiments de Maura, alors la petite blonde pensait que la seule personne pour qui elle se sentait liée ne voulait pas d'elle.

« _Je vais te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi et que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais._ » Murmurait-elle contre son front tout en posant un baiser là. Jane sortait finalement de l'eau avec Maura dans ses bras, bien que sa fièvre fût encore élevée, elle ne pensait pas que c'était bon de la laisser là trop longtemps.

Jane ramenait Maura dans la petite maison, elle la reposait sur le canapé dans un coin de la pièce et elle changeait rapidement les draps avant de la déshabiller et la réinstallait dans le lit complètement nu.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme, Jane poussait le drap jusqu'au niveau des hanches de la blonde et examinait son torse. Là où c'était trouvé une grande cicatrice partant entre ses seins et allant jusqu'à son nombril, se trouvait maintenant une peau lisse, encore légèrement rose. Timidement elle portait sa main sur la peau et retraçait la zone rose de son bout du doigt.

Le plus doucement possible, elle poussait Maura sur son côté et regardait son dos, tout avait presque disparu. Il ne restait que la trace des aiguilles et quelques bleus encore un peu autour, mais comme pour son torse, Jane soupçonnait que tous finiraient par disparaître.

Au lieu d'être émerveillé par la guérison incroyable et rapide du corps de Maura, une pensée traversait son esprit. Si tous disparaissaient si rapidement alors comment savoir à quel point ils avaient meurtri son corps, comme même imaginer tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu lui faire si sa chair n'en portait aucune trace ?

Une larme roulait sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se demandait quelle horreur cette merveilleuse femme avait vécue et quelle douleur elle avait dû endurer toutes ses années entre les mains de ces monstres.

Elle rallongeait délicatement Maura et la couvrait, Jane se penchait vers le bas et embrassait tendrement son front. « _Personne ne posera à nouveau la main sur toi, je jure de te faire découvrir l'amour et la tendresse. Je ferais tout pour que jamais plus tu ne souffres Maura._ »

Régulièrement Jane lavait le corps en sueur de Maura avec de l'eau fraîche, seulement rien ne semblait faire tomber cette fièvre. Le corps de la blonde s'affaiblissait avec les heures qui passaient et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis un moment et Jane commençait à être vraiment terrifiée, le corps de Maura semblait se consumer lentement de l'intérieur.

Elle avait sorti la seringue enroulée dans un tissu de l'une de ses poches, Jane savait que le produit à l'intérieur était responsable de l'état de Maura. Seulement elle n'était qu'un simple flic, elle ne savait pas ce qui était à l'intérieur et encore moins comment aider la petite blonde.

Jane était retourné à la cuisine afin de remplir à nouveau la bassine d'eau, un hurlant terrifiant retentissait tout à coup. Jane lâchait tout et courait au salon, avant de se figer sur le seuil de la porte. Le corps de Maura était arqué en l'air, son corps était tellement chaud que l'eau s'évaporait immédiatement. Jane reprenait rapidement ses esprits, mais avant d'avoir la chance d'atteindre la petite blonde, celle-ci tournait la tête vers elle et hurlait. « _Vas t'en !_ »

« _Maura !_ » S'écriait Jane dans la peur.

Le corps de Maura retombait lâche sur le matelas, les draps commençaient à fumer, Jane pouvait voir la chaleur onduler autour du petit corps de la blonde. « _Sort d'ici !_ » Hurlait Maura avant de se tordre de douleur.

« _Non !_ » Hurlait Jane maintenant en larmes, elle voulait s'approcher mais la chaleur devenait insupportable.

Un cri de douleur échappait à Maura. « _Je vais mourir et tout sera fini. Je vais disparaître et tout reviendra comme avant._ » ses larmes s'évaporaient avant même d'avoir quitté ses yeux, malgré tout elles étaient là.

Jane tombait à genoux. « _S'il te plaît Maura !_ » Suppliait-elle tout en sanglotant. « _Tu ne peux pas mourir, il doit y avoir une solution. Reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas !_ » Elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, avant de regarder Maura, elle tendait une main vers elle. « _Je t'aime Maura, je t'aime !_ » S'écriait-elle dans le désespoir. « _Ne me quitte pas je t'en prie !_ »

Maura n'arrivait pas à le croire, Jane ne pouvait pas avoir dit toutes ses choses. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle avait peur d'elle. Pourtant elle avait entendu tous ses mots quitter ses lèvres. « _Mais tu hésitais à, . . . Tu . . ._ »

« _J'avais peur de te faire mal Maura_. » Elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait essayé de dire, Maura avait pris son hésitation pour du rejet. Elle n'avait jamais connu la bienveillance et le soin, alors comment avait-elle pu savoir que le comportement de Jane n'était dû qu'a la peur de lui faire mal. « _Ta main tremblait, tu souffrais beaucoup et je ne voulais pas te faire plus de mal. J'étais seulement inquiète pour toi !_ »

Maura secouait la tête, elle regardait cette incroyable femme maintenant agenouillée devant elle la suppliant de rester avec elle. « _C'est trop tard._ » Gémissait Maura avant de hurler à nouveau tandis que son corps s'arquait de nouveau, une vague de chaleur se rependait dans la pièce.

« _Non !_ » Pleurait Jane. « _Il doit y avoir une solution, je t'en prie Maura ! Reste, reste avec moi._ » Demandait doucement Jane.

Dans un rugissement Maura se tournait sur le ventre. Elle serait les dents dans la douleur, tout en elle était en train de brûler. Elle se trainait tant bien que mal vers la sortie, elle devait aller dehors, seulement elle ignorait si elle avait la force de se trainer jusque-là, ni même le temps. Pour Jane elle devait essayer, pour elle, Maura ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et donc avec un rugissement à chacun de ses mouvements, Maura rampait vers la porte d'entrer.

Jane voulait l'aider, seulement la chaleur était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'approcher de Maura pour la toucher. Impuissante, elle regardait la femme qui avait volé son cœur se battre avec le peu de force qui lui restait afin de vivre pour elle.

Finalement Maura était allongée dans l'herbe à l'extérieur de la maison, elle avait rampé aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se mettait sur le dos et regardait Jane qui l'avait suivi de près. « _Vas t'en_. » soupirait-elle à bout de forces.

Jane fronçait les sourcils, tout en secouant la tête. « _Maura, non. Je ne peux pas te laisser._ » sa voix était enrouée par ses larmes et la peur.

La voix de Maura était faible et elle avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait fort mais de plus en plus lentement dans sa poitrine. Comme si chaque battement était plus difficile à faire, tout comme chacune de ses inspirations. « _Je n'ai jamais fait cela, je . . . Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._ » Ses yeux se fermaient et son corps se cambrait violemment.

Jane reculait de quelques pas et enroulait ses bras autour d'elle. « _Je t'aime Maura !_ » s'écriait-elle afin que la petite blonde l'entende. _« Peu importe ce qui arrive, je veux que tu saches que tu vivras toujours dans mon cœur !_ »

« _Jaannneee !_ » S'écriait Maura de toutes ses forces, son dos s'arquait tandis que des flammes s'écoulaient de son corps comme des vagues. Un raz-de-marée de feu se déversait de son corps qui avait disparu sous les flammes. Le feu était si intense que Jane avait dû reculer de plusieurs pas, un incendie commençait à se développer autour de Maura.

Elle attrapait une pelle qui trainait au sol et commençait à rependre de la terre tout autour de Maura afin de contenir le feu pour qu'il ne ravage pas toute la ferme. Les flammes s'élevaient toujours plus hautes et le feu ne semblait pas se calmer, elle avait cessé d'entendre la voix de Maura et priait intérieurement pour qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

Après ce qui lui avait paru des heures, non des jours, le feu semblait se calmer. Le contour du corps de Maura commençait à se dessiner dans les flammes. Elles mouraient peu à peu jusqu'à ne laisser que le corps inerte de Maura couché au centre de la zone calcinée. Jane avançait prudemment vers elle, elle retenait son souffle tout en priant intérieurement que Maura soit encore vivante.

Elle s'agenouillait à côté d'elle et posait délicatement une main au-dessus de son cœur, elle était surprise, son corps bien qu'encore très chaud n'était plus si brûlant. Jane lâchait un sanglot lorsqu'elle sentait un battement résonner sous sa paume, rapidement elle attrapait le corps nu de Maura et la tirait contre elle tout en l'enlaçant.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, le feu avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Réalisant qu'il avait sans doute été vu depuis la route, elle se demandait si l'homme n'avait pas fait cela pour pouvoir la retrouver plus facilement.

Jane se levait en emportant le corps de Maura, elle entrait rapidement dans la maison et déposait délicatement le corps de la blonde sur le canapé, elle récupérait un drap blanc et l'enveloppait dedans. Elle remplissait quelques bouteilles d'eau fraîche puis emportait des vêtements. Elle jetait le tout sur le siège arrière de la voiture avant de revenir prendre Maura et l'installer délicatement sur le siège passager à l'avant, qu'elle avait incliné afin de l'allonger le plus possible. Bien couverte, elle courait de l'autre côté du véhicule et démarrait rapidement.

Ramener Maura à Boston était peut-être trop dangereux, de plus maintenant ses ennemis savaient qu'elle les mènerait jusqu'à Maura donc elle ne pouvait pas revenir au poste de police. Seulement seule, elle doutait de pouvoir la protéger.

Jane regardait le visage de Maura, elle caressait tendrement sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas être séparée d'elle, Maura avait fui pour la retrouver la seule fois qu'elle l'avait laissé quelque part. non, pour leur sécurité à toutes les deux, elles devaient rester ensemble.

À la première ville, Jane s'arrêtait près d'un téléphone public. Elle avait trouvé quelques pièces dans la voiture, gardant les yeux sur la voiture, Jane composait le numéro de Korsak.

« _Korsak !_ » Disait-il d'une voix bourrue.

« _Korsak c'est moi !_ » elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, elle était vraiment épuisée.

« _Jane, oh mon Dieu ! tu vas bien ? L'agent Dean nous a dit que tu avais été enlevé il y a deux jours et nous n'avons pas réussi à te joindre._ » Le soulagement emplissait sa voix, qui n'était pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement. Elle pouvait l'entendre se déplacer. « _Tu es sur haut-parleur Jane, je suis dans le bureau de Cavanaught avec Frost._ »

« _Que s'est-il passé Rizzoli ?_ » Demandait le commandant rapidement.

« _J'ai été enlevé devant le Dirty Robert's il y a deux jours. Des hommes en costume noir m'ont emmené loin hors de la ville. J'ai été retenu dans une sorte de laboratoire dans un bâtiment loin de toute zone habitée._ » Une voiture passait, rapidement Jane cachait son visage et regardait les alentours.

« _Que vous voulaient-ils ?_ » Demandait Sean.

« _Maura !_ » Elle les entendait soupirer. « _Ils espéraient qu'elle viendrait pour moi._ » Elle souriait en se rappelant l'arrivée de la petite blonde.

« _Comment leur as-tu échappé ?_ » Demandait Frost.

« _Maura avait fui de l'endroit où je l'avais laissé lorsqu'elle c'était aperçu que je n'étais plus là. Elle m'a retrouvé et m'a libéré. Seulement elle a été blessée lors de notre évasion et j'ai dû nous cacher pendant quelque temps, elle n'était pas en état de supporter le voyage de retour._ » Elle se sentait un peu coupable de cela, si elle n'avait pas été enlevée, jamais Maura ne serait allé là-bas et elle n'aurait pas failli mourir.

« _Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Demandait Korsak concerné.

Malgré sa tentative de discrétion, ils pouvaient l'entendre se dégager la gorge et le léger tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait de nouveau. « _Elle est vivante, elle n'a pas encore repris conscience. La fièvre est finalement tombée donc je crois que ça va aller._ » Elle luttait afin de retenir ses larmes et avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. « _Écoutez, nous ne pouvons pas revenir dans Boston comme ça. Ils savent que Maura se livrerait immédiatement s'ils me tenaient prisonnière, je dois rester caché pour sa sécurité. Seulement je ne sais pas où aller._ »

« _Jane, rejoint moi ou tu m'as parler de lui la première fois. Je vous mènerais dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous cacher._ » Frost et Cavanaught fronçaient les sourcils mais ne disaient rien.

Jane savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son vieil ami, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait et du lieu qu'il mentionnait. _« Je serais là dans 1 heure environ. Il faudrait que tu passes dans une pharmacie pour récupérer des cachets, tu trouveras une boîte vide dans mon bureau. Maura a besoin d'eau et de nourriture, des vêtements aussi si tu peux._ » Elle essayait de penser à tout ce dont-elle aurait besoin.

« _Très bien, je vais m'occuper de tout. À très vite._ » Sans plus de mot il raccrochait et se préparait à partir. « _Je dois partir, . ._. »

Frost quittait rapidement le bureau avant de revenir. « _Tiens, voici un téléphone sécurisé. Je l'ai trafiqué afin que personne ne puisse le pirater. Donne-le à Jane._ »

Cavanaught ouvrait un tiroir et sortait une arme à feu. « _Donner cela à Jane, dit lui que nous continuons à creuser._ »

Korsak quittait le poste immédiatement, il passait chez lui prendre ce don il aura besoin, avant de passer dans un magasin et acheter quelque vêtement. Une fois tout obtenu, il roulait en direction du café dans le centre-ville. Lorsque Casey l'avait quitté pour repartir dans une zone de guerre, Jane était malheureuse. Il l'avait mené dans ce café et elle c'était confié à lui. Après cela, chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de parler et de conseil, ils se retrouvaient là et parlaient tout en buvant un excellent café.

Il se garait sur le trottoir en face du café et attendait l'arrivée de Jane. Il la considérait comme sa fille et il ferait tout pour l'aider. Il pouvait dire par sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait de Maura que sa jeune protégée avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer et de voir les deux femmes ensemble.

Un coup au carreau de sa portière le sortait de ses pensées, Vince sursautait avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Jane. Elle montait dans la voiture. « _J'ai laissé la voiture un peu plus loin._ »

Korsak démarrait immédiatement et suivait les instructions de la jeune femme, elle le menait trois rues plus loin, près d'un chantier. Une voiture était cachée entre deux énormes bennes, il fallait vraiment s'approcher pour la voir.

Jane descendait immédiatement et ouvrait la portière arrière de la voiture de Korsak qui était resté derrière le volant. Jane récupérait tout ce qu'elle avait emporté et le jetait au sol dans la voiture de Vince, avant de revenir et prendre délicatement Maura sur le siège passager avant et la posait sur le siège arrière de l'autre véhicule. Elle prenait place avec elle à l'arrière et posait sa tête sur ses genoux. « _Allons-y._ »

Korsak roulait tranquillement, il regardait à l'arrière de temps en temps à travers le rétroviseur. Jane regardait régulièrement autour afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, mais chaque fois son regard revenait sur la jeune femme endormie sur ses genoux. Un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres et son regard devenait si doux et tendre. Jamais il n'avait vu sa partenaire ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre, même avec ses autres amants ou sa famille.

Un petit gémissement s'entendait, bien que concentré sur la route, Korsak jetait quelques regards vers l'arrière à travers le miroir. Le soulagement se répandait sur le visage de Jane et son regard s'illuminait de joie.

Maura avait mal partout et elle était terriblement épuisée, en fait elle ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. « _Jane ?!_ » Murmurait-elle. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes, mais elle arrivait tant bien que mal à les soulever. Sa vision était floue, mais elle pouvait sentir sa tête être lentement tournée et elle pouvait distinguer la forme d'un visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Avec beaucoup de concentration elle arrivait finalement à améliorer sa vue et le visage de Jane apparaissait enfin. Son beau sourire arrivait à en tirer un semblable sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« _Merci_ » Se contentait de dire Jane, ses doigts se promenaient dans les beaux cheveux d'or. Maura fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. _« Merci d'être resté pour moi, d'avoir lutté pour vivre._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Maura voulait tendre les bras et la tirer contre elle, mais son corps ne voulait pas coopérer. « _J'aimerais avoir la force de te serrer contre moi._ » elle parlait si doucement que Korsak ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « _Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ?! J'ai mal dans ma poitrine lorsque je vois des larmes rouler sur tes joues._ »

Jane souriait encore plus. « _Ce sont des larmes de joie, de soulagement. Tes beaux yeux m'ont manqué !_ » son doigts effleurait les lèvres charnues de la blonde. « _Et se doux sourire aussi._ »

Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, mais Maura luttait encore un peu afin de rester éveiller. « _Il y a de bonnes larmes ?_ » Demandait-elle dans un soupir de fatigue. « _Mes yeux sont différents, ils . . ._ » elle s'endormait sur sa phrase.

Jane caressait sa joue tout en souriant à la belle blonde de nouveau endormie. Elle tirait le drap plus haut sur ses épaules afin de bien la couvrir et la garder au chaud. Le reste du trajet se faisait en silence, Korsak se garait à l'arrière d'une maison qui semblait en ruine.

Perplexe quant à l'apparence de la maison, Jane suivait son vieil ami hors du véhicule. Elle prenait Maura dans ses bras et suivait le capitaine en silence.

Vince déverrouillait la porte arrière de la maison et entrait dans ce qui était autrefois une cuisine qui était pire à l'intérieur encore. Elle était à l'abandon depuis des années et tombait lentement en morceaux. Jane fronçait les sourcils, mais suivait silencieusement Korsak à l'intérieur. Il la menait au travers d'un grand couloir avant de s'arrêter dans ce qui devait être un salon.

« _Korsak ?! Je sais que l'on doit se cacher, mais ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?_ » Demandait Jane tout en tournant sur place.

Korsak souriait tout en s'approchant d'un mur et poussant un bouton caché dans le papier peint. « _Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences._ » Une porte énorme s'ouvrait et une pièce apparaissait. « _Cette maison appartenait à un vieil ami, il était un peu paranoïaque à la fin de sa vie et a fait construire une chambre de survie dans sa maison._ » Il entrait dans la pièce et vérifiait les installations. « _Il m'a légué sa maison après sa mort, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la vendre._ » Le générateur démarrait et la lumière s'allumait. « _Il est impossible d'entrer une fois verrouillé de l'intérieur, l'air est purifié et renvoyé dans un circuit fermé. Il y a une importante réserve d'eau_. » Il poussait une petite porte et des installations sanitaires apparaissaient, un grand lit était présent dans un coin de la chambre. Il y avait une télévision et des livres sur une étagère.

« _Adepte de fin du monde ?_ » Demandait Jane tout en admirant le lieu. « _C'est parfait Korsak !_ »

Le vieux capitaine souriait tout en posant une valise sur le lit. « _Je t'ai apporté des vêtements comme demander, ainsi que des serviettes et draps propres. »_ Il posait également un sac. « _J'ai aussi acheté quelque collation que tu aimes. Je repasserais dans quelques jours pour refaire le plein, tu me feras une liste de ce qu'il vous manque. Je . . ._ »

Il était interrompu par la petite blonde qui bougeait dans les bras de Jane. Tous les deux regardaient ses yeux s'ouvrir et son visage se lever pour regarder Jane qui lui souriait tendrement. « _Jane, où sommes-nous ?_ »

Jane baissait la tête vers le bas tout en redressant son bras afin de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Maura. « _Nous sommes dans notre abri pour les prochains jours. Korsak, un ami nous a conduits là._ »

Maura regardait autour d'elle et voyait l'homme lui souriant timidement. Les cheveux gris, bedonnant, il semblait être un homme doux et gentil. Elle regardait de nouveau la belle italienne. « _C'est quoi un ami ?_ »

Jane prenait place sur le lit, elle posait Maura sur ses genoux et la gardait fermement contre elle. « _Un ami, c'est une personne sur qui on peut compter. Une personne à qui tu te confies, pour qui tu te soucies. Tu ris, tu pleurs, tu t'amuses avec un ami. C'est aussi une personne que tu aimes et tu partages une partie de ta vie avec lui._ »

Maura fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _Mais tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne particulière que tu aimais et voulais partager ta vie avec !_ »

Korsak était silencieux, il regardait les filles attentivement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire du lien si particulier que partageait ces deux-là, ou pleurer du fait que cette femme ne savait même pas ce qu'était un ami.

Jane était silencieuse pendant un moment, cherchant la meilleure façon de faire comprendre à Maura la différence entre l'amour qui unit deux personnes et l'amitié. « _Que ressens-tu pour Constance et que ressens-tu pour moi ?_ » Demandait finalement le lieutenant.

Maura réfléchissait un moment, elle étudiait profondément ce qu'elle ressentait, puis cherchait les mots pour l'expliquer. Finalement elle regardait Jane. _« J'ai aimé lorsqu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle me souriait. J'avais mal quand j'ai vu ses larmes._ » Jane acquiesçait silencieusement. « _Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les mots pour dire ce que je ressens pour toi._ » avouait-elle timidement. « _Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras, je me sens aussi à ma place. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que l'on te fasse du mal. Tu es si belle lorsque tu souris et mon corps réagis étrangement près de toi. Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi._ »

La bouche de Jane c'était lentement ouverte à chaque nouveau de Maura, elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite et elle retenait son souffle. Lorsque la blonde la regardait dans la crainte, Jane réalisait qu'elle était restée silencieuse trop longtemps. Elle posait une main sur la joue de Maura et lui souriait tendrement. « _Deux façons d'aimer différemment._ »

Maura semblait réfléchir à ses mots, avant de sourire à nouveau. « _Un amour différent pour chaque personne qui prend de l'importance dans nos vies ?!_ » Jane hochait la tête dans la confirmation. « _Alors ont à qu'une seule personne spéciale pour partager sa vie, mais ont en aiment d'autre également qui nous entourent et font partie de nos vies ?_ » Maura fronçait les sourcils. « _C'est compliqué !_ » Affirmait-elle.

Korsak et Jane riaient. « _Nous nous cachons et nous devons éviter tout le monde alors c'est normal que tu sois un peu confuse. Mais lorsque tu commenceras enfin ta vie, tu comprendras plus facilement la différence. Tu découvriras ta famille, celle du sang, mais tu construiras aussi ta famille de cœur. Faite avec des gens qui sont importants pour toi et pour qui tu es importante, puis tu trouveras l'amour avec une personne spéciale. Vous vous découvrirez, vous vous aimerez et vous aurez des enfants._ » Korsak voyait l'espoir dans les yeux de Jane à ces derniers mots, elle espérait secrètement être cette personne spéciale pour la blonde.

Maura souriait largement avant de bailler et se replacer contre la poitrine de Jane. Elle se rendormait rapidement à l'abri et à sa place dans les bras de cette femme incroyable.


End file.
